Kidnapped
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: As Hazama was finally brought to the light, a mysterious man enters the game, and changes everything. Beautiful Noel finds herself kidnapped, but after seeing the real person he is, she tries to help him...at all cost. OC. Very very first fanfiction. Rated T, might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1:Into the light

**Okay, DsCrystalEyes here bringing you my very first fanfiction. I'm green so please, go easy on me...**

**I don't own any BlazBlue character! I do own my OC though.  
**

...

It's a beautiful day. What can I tell you? It's sunny, it's warm, birds are chirping, the skies is an infinite color of blue. Not the type of weather that the Ex-Captain Hazama wants, being drag to court for his crimes. As Hazama is escorted into the courtroom, he lets out a sigh, as he saw the very reason he's in here is looking at him with that pair of emerald eyes. There, sitting on one of the judge's chair, is no other than Major Jin Kisaragi. His cold glare at the defendant is replied with a psychotic smile from Hazama. Led to the horse shoe railings, Hazama's knows his sentence. He's is to hang for his crimes. "Why don't they just carry on with it already...have to mock me in front of the court too, eh Jin?" Hazama thought to himself. Finally, the judge steps in. The room goes silent...

-Captain Hazama, I believe you know why you are here.

Hazama sigh.

-Just get this over with, lady. I know my sentence.

Jin murmur something to himself. Hazama scoffed at him

-What's the matter Major? It's seems you can't even smile in the most happiest day of your life.

-Silence!

The judge interfered

-Captain Hazama, you are charged of betrayal, murderer of countless NOL soldier, civilians, and countless more crimes. Guilty on all count. We here by sentence you to death. Is your last chance to speak up. Use it wisely.

-I would like to send my regards to Ragna the Bloodedge. That's...if you can find him.

-I had enough. Take him away.(Jin)

-What's the matter, Jin? I may die, but is this a happy ending for you? I destroyed your life, piece by piece! You will never! Get rid of me! NEVER!

-Enough!

A voice came from the one of the spectators. Hazama turns back, finding a blonde haired girl in NOL uniform, a blue balmorals cap with 2 straps of red ribbons attached to her arms. She looks at him with her green emerald eyes, just like Jin...This must be Noel Vermillion...the wielder of the Bolverk...

-You have taken enough lives! From this moment forward you are no longer considered alive to us!-Noel continues

-Order! Order! -The judge demanded, knocking the gable.

Right at the last gable, there was a sound of broken glass, and a man jump down from the broken glass atrium, landed directly in front of Hazama, standing on the horseshoe railing. He's wearing a dark blue stripe coat, a sword sheath and a Winchester Engraved lever action rifle strapped to his back, a mask that covers his mouth and nose, and a hat covers his hair and eyes. Before Hazama could even gasps, the mysterious figure draws out a field katana from his boot, and with a swipe to the neck, Hazama is dead. His blood splatters form a line following the blade, and some of the blood landed on Major Jin Kisaragi's face. Still balancing on the rail, the assassin turns back at the spectators, draw out his giant blade from the sheath on his back. they can have a better view at him now. He's wearing a light blue vest inside the coat, and beneath the vest is traditional white office shirt. His black pants are covered with weapons: On his belt, there's 2 holster for 2 Cobra Engraved revolvers, and on his thigh, there's 2 more M1911 Engraved pistol. Everything about him looks like it's from...100, no, 200 years ago. The blade he was holding looks like more of a giant butcher knife than a sword...Civilians spectators begin the panic screams and run routine, while NOL soldiers are prepared to face this man...whoever he is. Tsubaki, Makoto and Bang circles him. Noel stands at sidelines, Bolverk at the ready.

-Who are you, huh?

Major Kisaragi ask. The mysterious figure didn't even turn to him.

-I ask who are you!

And so, Jin charge at the assassin, Yukianesa fueled with anger. But, just with a slight body tilt, Jin missed the man. Then, battle ensued. Although helped by other NOL soldiers, they can't even scratch him. Surrounded by so many soldiers, yet the assassin didn't seem to flinch at the slightest. He focus on killing low grade soldiers first, just dodging high ranked one's.

...

The assassin stabbed his blade through one of the soldiers, then takes out the field katana again, this time throw it at another's soldiers head. Kicking the lifeless body out of his sword, the mysterious man knocked the last low rank soldiers down, then mercilessly plunge the blade through the soldiers stomach, then all the way into the ground. As the blood gushed out from the dying men, the assassin leave the blade there, then slowly, and calmly walks to his field katana, still stuck in one of the soldiers head. Realize the chance, Makoto and Tsubaki jumps at him from opposite directions. But with lightning reaction, the man just draw out is twin Cobra revolvers, aims, and fires. The muzzle flash didn't flash bright yellow, it flashes in purple color. Makoto and Tsubaki got push back in pain. As a gunslinger, Noel thought: "Those...aren't normal bullets...but I thought my Bolverk is the only gun that can do that!"

-Who...what are you?-Noel asked. The assassin again didn't care. He was focusing on removing the field katana from someone's skull. Jin got mad again. His anger levels are going through the roof. How could someone just come in here, NOL headquarters, interrupted a trail, and then messing with them like that?

-Answer us you son of a...-Jin yelled, dashing towards him again, this time repeatedly swing the Yukianesa. Yet somehow, his attacks was useless. And then, fell like dodging enough, the man in black kicked Jin on the stomach, sending him tumbling back.

-Major!-Noel yelled. No one's does that to her Major. She aimed for the assassin, then opens fire. He replied by drawing out the dual Cobra again, matching every bullet she fires. After spitting out 10 rounds, Noel has to reload. With the Bolverk, it simply means flick the gun, and the casings flies out, and she was ready. Noel didn't even have to look at what she's doing. Take her time, she watch the opponent reloading. She knows revolvers like his Cobra are hard to reload, but was shocked to see his lightning quick reload. He flicked the two guns aside, and point the gun up, let the empty casings came out. With lightning speed, "Tck tck tck tck tck tck" , 6 rounds into 1 of the Cobra. The other ones goes just as fast.

-That's...that's not possible!-Noel said. Then, the masked man shook his head in disappointment. It was the first "communication" between him and the soldiers. Noel decided to push forward to get a word out of his masked mouth.

-What are you? Mute? I ask who are you!

Still keep his head low to keep them from seeing his face clearly, the guy mocked Noel by putting his gun in the holster, then crouch down, clap his hand as if Noel is some kind of a puppy. Jin, now got up back on his feet, grab the Yukianesa again, then stab it to the ground, forming an ice mountain coming up on the assassin's feet. He jumps up to dodge, then landed behind the mountain, out of their sights. Then, the assassin came out from the side of the ice mountain, being pursue by Bang. Jin took his last amount of strength, and dashed at him, throw a punch right at his face. The man in black turned to him, but unable to react in time. It was a hit. The punch sent him flying, his hat flies off, revealing a gold blonde hair, gray eye, one of the eye has a white patch on it, the other has a green ERS goggle. The man knocked out a bunch of seats before lying down on the wreck he made. Jin jumps to him, despite some yelling from Noel telling him to stop, then repeatedly punch his head til there was no more reaction. Then, he stand up, panting...

-Major! Stop! What are you doing!-Noel franticly yells

-What do you mean what am I doing, I-

Bang grab Jin's shoulder, turn Jin face towards him, before colliding his fist to Jin's face. When he opens his blurry eyes...it wasn't the assassin on the ground that he just punch out cold, it's Bang. It's was an illusion technique, and the Major felt for it. He then look up to the real assassin standing above him, tries to summon his strength to fight. But the Major spent his last amount of energy, and then fell unconscious.

-Major!-Noel tries to wake him up. But then she looked around. She was the only one left. Makoto and Tsubaki are laying on the ground, grieving in pain, Bang and Jin are knocked out cold, the rest are dead. The masked assassin calmly walks toward his blade, still stuck to one of the soldier's body, and removed it.

-Hold...hold it right there!-Noel ordered, but with a weak voice.

-Or what?-The assassin replied with a venomous yet sternly voice.

It was the first word he said during all this time. Noel was a bit terrified. His voice sound almost demonic. Still, she continues...

-Or I'll have to...-Noel losses all her demanding tone.

-Arrest me? Miss Vermillion, I can grantee that jail isn't the place to keep me in.

-How...how did you know my name?

-Noel Vermillion. The eye of Azure. Born on December 25th. Christmas day. Named Noel since Noel means Christmas in French. Adopted into the Vermillion family, joined NOL for family's sake. Highest ever recorded match ratings with your weapon, the Bolverk. 6 months early graduate, Lieutenant rank, subordinate of Major Jin Kisaragi there. Love pandas, stuff animals, terrible cook, values friends and family, inferior complex about bosoms, and likes to write poems...isn't that right?

-Who...what are you?

-That you don't need to know.

And so, the assassin gave her a gentle man's gesture, slightly crouches down, left leg cross to the back of the right one, hold his hat in his right hand, then cross his right arm to the right, before flicking the hat, send it flying to the side, than stand up, slowly walking towards Noel...


	2. Chapter 2:Off with the head

**Okay...here comes chapter 2. I don't own any BlazBlue character. I do however own my OC.**

**For those of you who don't get what a field katana is, it is a weapon used by low rank Japanese soldiers in World War II, it is very short, a bit longer than 50cm (20cm are already for the handle, so the blade isn't very long)**

Noel steps backward, tries to stop the approaching assassin by bullets, but every bullet was match in mid air. The man kept walking toward her, dual M1911 in hand. Just a step away from her, he stopped, and...just stare at her. Noel lock eyes with him. His gray eyes are totally lifeless, his glare is even colder than Major Jin Kisaragi's. Then, seemingly getting herself back to the situation at hand, Noel finally swipe him with her Bolverk. The assassin dodges, then pull out the field katana in synchronize with the dodge, then swipe it at her, aim for the neck. Noel position her guns to a cross in front of him, blocking the blade. The hit was so hard that although she blocked it, she loses balance a bit, force her to step back a bit, lose sight of the man in front of her for a second. But when she look back, no one. She is terrified. "Where is he? Is he behind me? Is this an illusion technique? Or did he just decided to spare me and leave?" Her thoughts races uncontrollably, and so does her heart. She spends the few next second pointing her guns everywhere, trying to make sure she was secure before seeing Makoto getting back on her feet. She sigh in relief, and move toward Tsubaki, still on the ground.

-Tsubaki? You okay? Talk to me!-Noel ask.

-I'm...I'm fine...It hit my shoulder...should take a few days to recover...-Tsubaki answer, still in a bit of pain.

-Can...can you get up?

-Yeah...

Noel helps Tsubaki stands up, then Tsubaki signals her that she can walk on her own. Then, they look at the half-squirrel girl, faces in horror as the black shadow returns, swiftly approach Makoto from behind.

-MAKOTO LOOK OUT!-They yelled.

But it's seems to be that no killing intent was aimed at her, as she falls to the ground unconscious, being bash in the back of her neck with a gunbutt. Noel and Tsubaki look at the mysterious figure again, as he press each bullet into the Winchester engraved lever action rifle. "Tck, tck, tck, tck..." that sounds goes on and on like the sound of death bells to their ears...an intense minute has gone by... Finally "Chak", he closed the lever, indicating the gun is fully loaded. Tsubaki finally remove her gaze from him, and look around. Her eyes stopped, and widen at the sight of Jin, laying on a mess of knocked over chairs, unconscious. Her childhood friend, and the one she has always admire, where she left her feelings, now laying on the ground, beaten up, and unconscious. She felt like this is a dream, she felt dizzy and felt sick. She shot her glare back at the assassin, yell.

-How dare you! What have you done to the Major!

The assassin return to his mute-like personality, mocking her, provoke her to attack. it seems to work as Tsubaki steps forward. Noel tries to stop her.

-Tsubaki, don't! You are wounded! How can you beat him while wounded yourself!

-Shut up Noel! No one's does that to Jin!-Tsubaki said dashing towards the assassin, Izayoi in hand.

A short fight ensued. From watching, Noel can tell that the assassin, once again, is holding back by a long stretch, trying not to hurt Tsubaki. Well, not too much. He just parry her moves with the body of the rifle, not even bother as to return anything. He is basically waiting for Tsubaki to give up.

-(Panting)(Tsubaki)

-Tired?-The assassin finally opens his mouth, mocks her.

-You...you bastard! I'm going to kill you!

And with that, she dashes to him again, and with all her might, she heads forward, trying to stab him with the Izayoi. But her effort were wasted, as the man in front of her just turn his body to the side, and Tsubaki miss. Already weak as she is, he slightly tap the back of her head, and so, plus her momentum, pushing her fall face first into the ground, fatigue does the unconscious part for him.

-Jeez...you NOL never know when to give up...-He turned back at Noel-Now that interference is gone, and my job is done...I'll be leaving.-He said, heads toward the door.

-What about me?-Noel ask.

-What about you?

-You aren't going to leave that easy!-She yelled, but a part of her says it's suicide to say so.

-Fine. Guess I'll have to fight you to get out.-He said walking towards her

Noel again tries to stop him with bullets, knowing lever action rifle is slow for the lever action. But even with that, the man in dark blue is able to match the speed of two pistols...with a lever action rifle. Within the fighting, she noticed an aura around the assassin wrist, purple color, match the muzzle flash color. When she has to reload, he disappointedly shook his head and said.

-Isn't it clear? I know everything about you. You think the same techniques that I know you will use is going to work?

The blonde girl in blue and white stopped for a moment. He doesn't seem to have a killing intent towards them, besides Hazama. Still, what is he trying to do? Teaching her? Maybe...Noel decided to try and think of a new technique. Even if it old fashioned. And then...a thought came to her mind.

The assassin still tries to be generous. He should be leaving by now, the backup team should be here any moment. But something about this girl that interested him. Her looks? Blonde, emerald eyes, and...a hint of innocence...Maybe...He lets out a sigh..."Well, I'm gonna be dead anyway, so why not return God a favor?" He thought to himself.

Noel closes her eyes for a moment, calming herself down, taking a deep breath before opens her eyes, now full of hope and confidence. "I will defeat him!" she thought.

-Well, I'm waiting...What do you have?

-Can I borrow your katana?-She said nervously

-(Raise one of his eyebrow) It's cruel to kill someone with the very weapon they borrowed from him, you know that?

Still, he throw her his katana. Noel grab it, then switch to fighting stance. The assassin draws out his giant blade again, hitting the ground next to him, sparks flies out.

Noel charges at her, firing a distraction shot before swiping the katana towards the man in black. He jump to the air to the right, dodging those attack. That's when Noel grinned. She grab her red ribbon tails, and throw it at his direction, grabbing both of his arm. Then, the girl in blue throw the katana at his direction. Held by her ribbons, the assassin can't dodge. But instead, he draw out both of his M1911 pistols, and fire a shot that hit the katana off course, away from him. As he lands on the ground, Noel jumps up, does an arc around the assassin, so that her head is facing the ground, firing bullets from her Bolverk all that time. The assassin is somewhat surprised by her sudden burst of precise attacks, but still able to counter her attacks by matching bullets. Then, as Noel touch the ground, he does an arc himself, but this time, when he's right above of Noel, he twist himself and the ribbons, while still firing from his guns, tying his own arms together, but also tied Noel's arms. Realize her technique back fired, Noel has to think of a new attack in about...2 seconds. The assassin flip his body upright, before slamming the blade down at Noel. Instinctively she jumps away to dodge. That's when her body acted on it's own. She twisted herself in mid-air, releasing herself from the bond.

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

In that split second, the assassin freezes, watch as the beautiful blonde hair girl in blue twisting herself out of his bond. Her hands are together in the air, so are her legs, and her eyes are slightly close, with a dreamy look on her face...He had never saw anything that made him freezes like that. As she continues to spin, the assassin can see the girl's slender waist, her beautiful back exposed from that hole on her uniform, and somehow, even that...lack of bosom is beautiful. It fits her petite body, her personality as well as her work perfectly... His eyes widened, the first time in years...the red ribbons release it's grip on her, forming circles surrounding the girl, made it even more beautiful. To his eyes, there was an white aura around her at that moment...As the twist finally ends, Noel opens her green emerald eyes, and when directly facing the assassin in mid-air, skill fully draw out one of her pistol, and aims for him. The assassin still can't break away from that state, and freezes as she fires. It was a hit. Left shoulder.

-VALKYRIE VEIL!-Noel yells out her Astral before lets out a stream of bullets, trapped the assassin in her powerful intricate glyphs. Then, as she finish. She clash the two gun together, lets her guns cool. But it's just seconds later before she collapse down her knees. She had used every ounce of her energy in that Astral...

Noel rested for a few minutes, relax that's it's all over. She defeated that masked assassin. It's over... Then, she froze on sight. Something...someone...it's behind her. She can here that footstep. She felt a demonic bind that kept her in place, although she doesn't have enough strength to even turn back. Then, she can sees someone walks to her front. She can see part of that dark blue coat, and that black pants...It was him...no one else. She summon her strength and look up.

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

She felt like skipping a heartbeat. The assassin stood there, not even one scratch to his body, looking down at her, eyes full of murderous intent.

-Very good Noel...I will go as far as telling that I...underestimated your...abilities...-He said with a cold, stern voice, with a small hint of pain in it.

The assassin draw out the blade again, before doing a Jesus cross. Noel doesn't understand, and looks at him with a confused look. Then, to made it more simple, he use his two finger, and swipe it from one side of his neck to the other. This Noel gets perfectly.

-Off... with the head...-she whispered to herself, lowering her head as if accepting her death.

She can hear the blade's tip dragging on the ground towards her. She can see the shadow of the blade lifting up. A flashback goes on in her head...her parents, her friends, Major Kisaragi, Tsubaki, Makoto, Miss Litchi, and Ragna...She's still too young...she still has so many things to do, things to say...it this how it will end?

The beautiful blonde lets out a small drop of tear before looking at that shadow of the blade, then close her eyes.

"CLANG!"

To Noel, there was no pain, no sound. Nothing after that. To her...

Everything.

Just.

Went.

**Black.**

**Okay, that's chapter 2 for ya. It's 2 AM right now, so...give me a break. I also would like to inform that due to military duties, it would be a couple days before next chapter is out. Yeah I know, bad place to leave it on hold. So, what would happen? Is Noel still alive? Or the story just got cut short? What is the identity of the masked assassin? Find out in a few days...**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to review. I would like to know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3:Hell of a past

**Okay, I got a small time out in my quest to earn my promotion, and decided to upload next chapter immediately. Last time I left Noel in a "everything went black situation." Let's find out what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: I own my OC.**

Noel finally opens her eyes. It was dark...she was laying inside a horse ride. She looks up to a small window, finding the demon Faust driving the ride. Her Bolverk isn't with her. She felt pain all around her body...She looks at Faust again, the scorpion-like demon with tendrils on the head which gives the appearance of hair, covers itself in a black mist that acts like a cape and a fedora, also allow it to float in mid-air. She heard of it. Faust sold his soul to a demon, and was turned into this...thing. Then. She felt the ride slowing down...before coming to a full stop. Then, suddenly, the door opens. The skies were dark, gloomy, it's slightly raining, and the lightning strikes shined in purple...

"Am I...am I in hell?"-Noel thought to herself, looking to a line of people, kneeling down against a wall.

Slowly, she can see that figure she fears. That blonde masked man in black. He walks toward the line of people, gripping his Cobra tightly. There were cries...there were shots fired. There were begs for mercy. The assassin, now murderer, go through the line, executing one man at a time. Noel can do nothing but close her eyes at each gunshot, only to open her eyes and finding another dead one on the ground, blood pooling out...At the last man however, his cries for mercy stopped the assassin for a second.

-Please have mercy, have mercy...please have mercy, please, please please oh please!-The kneeling man said faster at each word.

**"Bang!"**

Merciless...

Noel can't help but cry. She's watching a demon satisfying his thirst to kill...She weeps louder, then opens her eyes at the assassin as he walks toward the ride... walks toward her...Noel was terrified. She was going to join them? Noel desperately tries to move back, but the assassin grabbed her leg, and drags her out of the ride, onto the ground. She sat there, watching his every move. But again, there was zero killing intention toward her, as if he was checking to see if she was okay, before finally, take off his coat, and covers it over her, covers her from the rain.

-Hey...stand up...-The blonde man in black said, reaching his hand out to Noel.

Noel was still sobbing. She looks at him with her eyes widened, tears still flowing out. He was getting a bit irritated.

-You...merciless...murderer...-She finally opens up.

-Look around.

They were surrounded by thugs. Basically, if he moves away from her, she, a beautiful blonde girl with emerald eyes, helpless to defend herself without the Bolverk...the consequence for disobeying him would be very...very bad...So, finally, she grab the assassin's arm, stands up.

-Keep your head down, and don't mind what they say. If you cry, game over. You have to be brave. Understand?-The assassin said.

-Okay...-She said nodding.

Faust reveal his fingers, showing out long, glowing pink color fingernails, gesture the group of thugs to spread out, make way for the master. And so, Faust leads first, behind was the assassin, covering Noel from clear view.

-Mmm...fresh meat...where did his lord found this stray cat?-One thug said.

-I can smell her innocence...she reeks innocence...-A different thug said

-She's NOL... just great for torture chambers...-Another one join in.

Noel feels terrified. She tug the assassin's arm more tightly, hiding herself behind him. But she tries to remain calm, and didn't cry...And soon as they clear the place, the crow disperse, Faust give the assassin a light bow before moving away...

The other two kept moving to an old stone house. It's medium size, walls are covered in rose vines and moss. The front lawn has a garden, filled with lilies, violets and roses. The assassin opens the white pristine door, and lets Noel steps in before going in and close the door.

Noel takes a quick look at the house. It looks cozy, it's has a decent amount of art taste in it, the only light source was a fire place. The assassin takes the coat from her, put it on a hangar before taking his gears off: Weapons, holster, magazines, bullets,... He carefully place the Winchester rifle next to the fire place, toss the holsters carrying his pistol on to the hanging edge of the fireplace, and place his sword next to a vintage motorbike. Finally, he turns to Noel, still standing in the middle of the room, watching him.

-You can stay in that room. Inside the closet there's clothes for you. Your size, I think. Get change. I'll make dinner.-He said pointing to a bedroom to the side, before turn away and head into the kitchen.

-You...don't seem to worry about me running away...-Noel ask.

-Well, you can always try, but you will soon realize...right now, you don't know where you are, and you saw what type of men waiting outside for you. Basically, I advise you not to run, because then I won't be able to protect you.

-Where...where is this place? Hell?

-It's my house. Hell is a lot worse.

-What's...what's your name? I didn't get your name.

-...Just call me Blade.

-Alias...

-What do you expect? Just get in your room and get dress. Maybe take a shower.

-What...what do you want with me?

-In a couple of days, Noel, in a couple of days...-He said irritatingly.

Noel was a bit hesitant, but she opens the door to the bed room. It was nice, a candle that gives out a normal amount of light, not too dim, not too light, a normal wooden wardrobe, a book case, and a bed for 2. Seeing that bed for 2, Noel suddenly felt a chill. Is he...This is the only bedroom in the house...But she wipes it off her mind. She opens the wardrobe, finding half of the clothes seems to be male, must be Blade's, but the rest belong to someone else, a girl. Right her size. It has been worn out a bit, meaning...someone used to live here...with him...She choose a white strap dress and head for the showers.

Blade takes off his mask and his ERS goggle, leave it on the table. His face has a scar that run right across his face, and another one down his right eye. Dinner is finish. He makes some tea for Noel, knowing she likes tea, while making coffee for himself. "What am I doing, trying to..." He close that thought, and think about that day...

_**Flashback**_

_Blade is wearing black military uniform, a black beret, and was saluting, as the coffin was load up the plane. Then, he joins the line and fires a memorial shot from his M1911._

_-Colonel, I'm sorry for your lost.-The general approach him, speak up._

_-It's Captain, not Colonel, sir.-Blade answers with a cold, stern voice, with a small hint of sorrow in it._

_-Not anymore. I'm promoting you to the rank of Colonel. You will be following my command from now on._

_-I refuse. Thank you for offering._

_-That's not a suggestion. That's an order._

_-I know._

_-You plan on quitting?_

_-No, I'm planning on walking away from NOL._

_-You can't just walk away from who you are._

_-I'm not an NOL soldier anymore. Stop lecturing me.-Blade turns away, walking away from the general._

_-You can't walk away. You will return to meet the NOL one day. You won't abandon you men._

_-I. Just. Did._

_-For who? Him? The friend that you dear so much? Or is it her?_

_-Both._

_-Remember, Blade, it's not over yet. The key is still in my hand!_

_Blade walks away, ignoring the general's words, back to his bike._

_-Is it...is it over? Please tell me you are free!-A brown hair girl with black eyes, in white dress ask him. She was so innocence, and so beautiful in that white dress to Blade's eyes..._

_-I am free.-Blade answer with a smile._

_The girl sighed in relief and joy, hugging him. Blade was hugging back..._

_**Flashback ends.**_

The door to the bedroom opens, And Noel steps out, wearing that same white dress that haunted him for all these years...She shyly looks at him with her green emerald eyes...That look of pure innocence...it slightly touch his heart, making it beat a bit quicker...

-How...How do I look?-Noel said awkwardly.

-Beautiful. Come on over and eat before the food gets cold.-Blade replied with a cold voice.

-...Okay...-Noel said, walking towards the table.

During the meal, Noel watch as Blade looks out the window, watching the rain. Something is on his mind...

-B...Blade?-Noel asked with a low tone.

-What is it now?-Blade turns to her with a cold glare.

-You...you are some kind of...mercenaries?

-Contract killer.-Blade said taking a sip of coffee.

-...I...uhm...I guess you used to live here with someone...

-...

Blade turn away from her, and began to ignore her again...Noel understand that's her cue to stop. When she finishes, he push to her a pot of tea, then takes the dishes, put them into the dishwasher before heading for the armchair opposite the fireplace.

-You can do anything you want, just don't leave the house, and don't stay up too late.

-Okay...-Noel said grabbing the pot of tea, walking towards the bedroom-Blade?

-What is it now bug?-He is now definitely irritated.

-Nothing...I...where will you sleep tonight?

-My armchair should be more comfortable than sleeping with you.

-...Uhm...

-What? Unless you want me to sleep with you, get out of my sight.

-Uhm, yes sir-Noel doesn't know how that "sir" came out from her mouth. Must be because he was a lot like Major Kisaragi then...

Noel gets into the bedroom, pours a cup of tea, take small sips at a time, thinking. "Mentioning about the Major...how is he? Is he going to be okay? Makoto, Tsubaki...Bang...are they alright? Do they even know what happened to me? Will I ever leave this loose prison? Alive? Or..." her thought shift back to that execution line...how come he could have two type of behavior like that? One was ruthless, merciless, one was...some what caring, generous, even charming...His cold glare must be from something in the past. Something tragic...Noel lay down on the bed...she's getting sleepy...

-What happened to him? What...is...this...tragic... ... ...-Noel said before closes her eyes, and fall into a beautiful sleep...

**There you go. Chapter 3: Hell of a past is finished. Let me know what you think about it.**

**Oh, and I took the design of Faust from Devil may cry 4. I also do not own him(Just in case)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Restless night

**I'll just, uhm...get straight to the point... I do not own any BlazBlue character, however own my OC, blah blah...**

**Note: I don't know where I got the name Blade, but it isn't time for the real name yet.=]] BlazBlue Blade...yeah...that could work...**

-Sir, we have to find Lieutenant Vermillion. She has been MIA for the last 2 days!-Jin said to the General.

-Major Kisaragi, we have mobilize huge amount of troops trying to find her. Here is the file on that assassin, maybe someone with your intelligence could pick up a lead from them.-The General's secretary hand him the file- Ex-NOL Colonel. Discharged 4 years ago after the Blood soldiers group was wipe out. He was the sole survivor. No one knows his actual name, but faint documents mention his aliases as Blade, Deadshot, Black Cobra...The most famous was Prisoner 8-5-3.

-Blood soldier? Prisoner 8-5-3...Isn't he wanted?

-No.

-Then assign me on this. I'll bring back lieutenant Vermillion. At all cost.

-Major, I know you want your subordinate back, but I know Prisoner 8-5-3. He means no harm to the girl, and will soon return her.-The general speak up.

-I don't care! I don't want to know she's around that creep!-Jin said rather loudly

-Lower tone, Major. You don't know what Prisoner 8-5-3 are capable of. Best to stay out of his way for now. Once you are fully recovered, maybe then we will talk about assign you to the case. That is...if Lieutenant Vermillion haven't been returned by then...

-I...I don't get it? What does he even wants with that incompetent girl?-Jin angrily said, walking out of the General's office.

-Come on Blade...made your move...come on...you can't hide forever...made your move...this isn't some chess game...-The general murmur to himself.

It's been 2 days...Eversince that "visit" from Blade, Jin has been furious about finding him. He had never known of defeat, let alone a humiliating one like that. He will find this so call Prisoner 8-5-3. One way or another. Jin storm into his own office, toss the file on his desk. He takes a sip of tea, and tries to calm himself down. But even the tea didn't help...he needs something else. What does he do when he needs to cool down? Yes...yelling at his subordinate...Noel... It makes him feel better...The major stopped for a second...is yelling at Noel...that normal to him? Hurting an innocence girl...All Noel ever did was helping him. Trying to drag him out of the desire to master his Yukianesa...Jin suddenly felt bad about himself, and decided...to let go of the Yukianesa for a bit. And when he did, as soon at the Yukianesa lost contact with him, the only thing that's on his mind...is that face...those emerald eyes, that blonde hair filled with youth, those pink lips, and the innocence that's reflecting through that face. He recognize it now. All of that rush to find Prisoner 8-5-3...it's because he want to see that face again...maybe, just maybe...he could have fall for her...

-Argh! No! Why am I...why am I thinking such things to that low life! I don't care about her!-Jin cradles his head, said to himself...-Why do you have such an obstacle, Vermillion?-Finally, he grab the Yukianesa again, trying to get his mind straight before going back to his room...He hadn't realize that his obstacle was the same obstacle everyone faces, and most of the time defeat by it. At least, one man knows it all too well...

-Love. The most powerful thing in the world...not.-Blade sat on his armchair, murmur to himself. He can't sleep. Just another normal night for him. He starts to wonder why he even had a bed. Eversince that fateful day...He closes his eyes for a bit...and find that nightmare again

_-(Demonic laugh)..Lies..._-A voice came out from the darkness of his mind.

-Leave me alone!-Blade yell out.

_-You ARE alone...8...5...3!_

-What else do you want from me? I said leave me alone!

_-You can't hide from your fate. You were born as a flesh suitcase, nothing more..._

-Maybe I can't hide from it...but I sure as hell gonna try...

_-I can give you ANYTHING you want...why didn't you obey? Why are you so stubborn?_

-Because I care about who I am! Not what I get! I'm not your average NOL soldier am I? That's what makes me so special and that makes me more resistance to your control! Same time...it makes my the most powerful host you can ever bind with...Is that why you choose me? Huh? Is that why you would ruin everyone's life around me, but never laid a finger on me? Is that it? You care so much about this suitcase don't you?

_-You will obey me, 8-5-3, you will let it go, because I have the one person you dear...the one you dear so much...so much you would do ANYTHING for her...remember her?_

-This is about you and me! Leave her out of this! She had suffer enough already!

_-No, not enough! Not yet!(Demonic laugh) As long as you are fighting me, she will still suffer!_

-No, she dead.(Low tone)

_-ARGH! Mark my word, 8-5-3! I Will Take Control Of You!_

-I have gone to hell before. And I don't mind coming back...

And just like that, Blade woke up from his dream. Only 2 minutes has passed...He sighed...he wish that wasn't just a nightmare...no...it's his mind...this is a nightmare that came true...

-B...Blade?-Noel said, stepping out of the bed room

-Why are you still up, bug?-He sighed, ask her.

-I...I need some water...

-Heh...

-Blade?

-What is it now?

-Why...why aren't you sleeping?

-Really? You are really asking a mass murderer that question?

-Uhm...Can I...ask a little more about you?

Blade twitch his eye, and response

-No. Get to back sleep bug.

-Don't call me bug! I hate bugs!

-Good for you.

-Blade, who is Cross?

That triggered a short flashback in Blade's head.

_**Flashback**_

_-Captain! They are coming for us!_

_-Cross, keep it together! Help is on the way!_

_-Last mag! Argh! I'm hit! I'm hit!_

_-Cross! Hold on for a few more seconds!_

_-Captain...I..._

_-Don't give me that speech Cross! You will live! You hear me?_

_A blinding light shines on them..._

_-Captain...Leave me..._

_-Don't even think about it! We're in this together!_

_-When..._

_Then, explosions raid through the land in front of them._

_-Support's here Cross! Hold on!_

_-Yes...finally...I..._

_-Cross! Cross! Hey, snap out of it! Cross! GET A MEDIC! Christ! Listen to me Christ! Christ! Christ! Jesus..._

_Blade stopped for a moment, mourning over Cross's body before ripping away his dog tag..._

_**Flashback ends**_

-Cross...you...

-I saw... a picture in your room. Someone signed Cross on it. I was just curious...

-Cross...He's a friend of mine. Named Christ. Spelled out, his name means Jesus. So he use the call sign Cross as in Jesus Cross. Not a real Christian...but he does believe in God.

-...What about you? Do you believe in God?

-No. Just like you NOL.

-Blade? What's your real name?

-Nobody knows for a reason. Cross knows. And he will never spill it out.

-Why do you trust him so much?

-First because he's my childhood friend, second is because he's dead.

-(Gasp) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up...uhm...

-Yeah, I know. I don't have any friends.

-What do you mean?

-...They're all dead! How could you be so slow at logic thinking!

Noel took a step back. He isn't a cold blooded assassin. This is a shell-shocked veteran. The last of his kind in a certain way.

-I...I'm sorry.

-You say sorry too much, you know that?

-...I...

-Tell me, Noel. Do you believe in God?

-I...I believe in angels and demons.

-Thank you.

And so, Blade puts on his coat, grab the Cobra's holster, and leaves in the freeze rain. Noel leaned on the door hinges, watched as he disappeared into the mist of rain and darkness...

-Blade...such a meanie...-Noel states before closing the door, and head inside. She looks at his sword, his M1911s, his Lever action rifle...she could escape...but...somehow...she wants to stay...in such lovely house, and such interesting person...she wants to stay...and to at least help this man...maybe that's why he didn't kill her...maybe that's why...that blade was an inch off her head...

* * *

-Noel...I want you back...-Jin said in his sleep...

**Okay...So, I have zero intention of romance between Noel and Blade/Prisoner 8-5-3.(Well, not now at least... We'll wait and see if a night of drinking changes my mind...) So, comment, rate, subs...oh no that's youtube, heheh, sorry, reviews and tell me what you think...**

**PS:I don't have much confident in this...  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Blood & Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC.**

**Author's note: Maybe I should slow down and think...I upload too quick...Also, I gave up on tenses checking...Either way, enjoy!**

Noel wakes up at the sight of sunshine...the rain is over, and the sun is now free to send it's beautiful light...Noel looks around, finding the closet door open. Then, Blade steps out from behind view of the closet door, bare chest, and wearing a pair of jeans. His muscular body is skewer by the enormous tattoo on his right arm and part of his right shoulder. It was a demonic tattoo, covers his arm with demon spike-like design, and it was pitch black color. Just imagine the pain he endure to get this tattoo, Noel shivers.

-Morning.-Noel said, still laying in bed.

-Morning to you, bug. Breakfast is done. When you finish, met me in the backyard.-Blade said before walking out.

Noel quickly gets out of bed, get herself ready for what could be a very long day ahead. When she get out of the bed room and to the kitchen, Blade wasn't there. His cup of coffee is still warm, and there's a newspaper on the table along with it. Noel didn't bother worry, just eat her breakfast, take a cup of tea before head out to the backyard. She finds Blade standing next to a table, full of weapons, arms cross. Behind him was 5 targets. It was a gun range.

-Take a weapon from the table.-Blade ordered Noel.

Noel looked at the table. She doesn't know what weapons is what. This is old fashion guns. NOL soldiers now uses swords and Nox Nyctores, and most have forgot about weapons like this. Noel can't help but ask...

-Why do you use these weapon?

-What do you mean?-Blade said, arching his left eye brown.

-These weapons...

-They maybe old fashioned, but I'll give you examples. Ragna The Bloodedge. You NOL has been looking for him for how long? Why can't you capture him? Because your weapons are toys. They aren't made...to kill. Take your Bolverk for example. Goes Astral on somebody means shooting that person multiple times. Sounds like that person is going to die. But...they are just knocked out. In case of my Cobra revolver...one shot disable one person. Remember your two friends?

Noel had a short recognition. It's true...their weapons is made weaker then traditional weapons, making a hard job...impossible. She stares at Blade for a while...who is this guy? She only snap out of it when Blade stop eye contact with her, and roll his eyes to the table of weapons, cueing her to take one. Noel takes a random rifle. She had enough common sense to know where the barrel and the trigger is. Other than that. Zero.

-What...what am I holding?-Noel awkwardly ask.

-M14 EBR.-Blade answers with a blank expression.

That answer didn't help Noel as she set up the rifle, ready to fire.

-Am I doing it correctly?

-I don't know.-Blade stands, arms cross still with that blank expression.

Noel lines up her sights, and pull the trigger. Nothing.

-Okay it's official. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Blade sigh, throw his Cobra revolver to her.

-Can you use that?

That at least, Noel understand. She catch the pistol, surprisingly light. Her Bolverk was much bigger...and it can't even kill...Noel lines up the sights, and fires. Then she gets a feel of the weapon's power as it recoil back, hitting her nose.

-OW!-Noel yelled, pull back in pain.

-Tighter grip, Noel. This isn't a toy.-Blade said, still surprisingly blank.

Noel is somewhat mad that Blade didn't care that she got hurt, but she knows that he's trying to teach her. And so, Noel takes aim again, and this time, gets ready for the massive recoil. She fires. The recoil was still massive, and this time, it kick her back a step.

-Good shot.-Blade said looking at the knocked over target.

-I hit it?-Noel said in a bit of surprise.

-I thought you were a gun slinger?-He said, finally gives a brief smile-Now give me my vintage gun back.

-Okay.-She said giving him back the Cobra.

Blade take a sip of coffee, the other hand held his Cobra, and then, fires the 4 remaining shot inside, hitting the other 4 targets.

-Pick up the M14 EBR.-The smile on Blade's face disappears.

-Okay...

Noel pick up the heavy rifle, and then Blade load up the rifle for her.

-Don't ever forget to load the rifle.-Blade said, position her to fire-When firing high powered rifle like this, remember to press the gun tight into your shoulder, or it will recoil back on you, and cause shoulder pain. Let see how steady your hands are.-He said resetting the targets.

Noel takes aim, then fires. It's a hit. Again, and again, and again. The last shot hit the same spot Blade shot last time, almost like challenging him.

-How did I do?-Noel said giving a bright smile.

-Fast learner. Okay. You did good. Exactly what I expected from the Noel Vermillion. Use anything else you want. Just find the load handle, pull it back, and it should be able to fire. Stay as long as you want.-Blade said before heading inside.

Noel decided to stay and learn more about these guns. She picked up new weapons, and starts to learn more about them...about Blade...

Jin was in his office, reading about Blade and the Blood soldier program. The more he reads, the more worry he becomes.

-Blood soldiers are a group of NOL fighters who uses old fashion military discipline, highly adaptive weapons, and are the best of the best, select out of a few regiment, and never fail. Blood soldiers are sent out on eliminations of top-secret VIP, specialize in search and destroy, and are only sent out from top-secret orders of the NOL 5 star General. Blood soldier gain their name from the brutality of jobs they perform, but also from suicide missions that they were in. Most of their mission are considered suicidal, and since founded, they have lost 40 men, before the sole survivor of operation Silver Wing, and the only remaining Blood soldier, Prisoner 8-5-3, decided to end the existence of the group, and retired from the NOL. Blood soldiers are highly skilled, and uses weapons that are meant to **Kill**. **Do ****not**** attempt to engage an armed Blood soldier.**-Jin reads the documents, voices it slightly.

Jin was now worried. This guy ain't some push over. Then again, what does a high class operative like him wants with Noel? For the first time, Jin felt helpless, because his secretary could be in unimaginable danger, and all he can do is sit here, waiting. These files are useless! Jin stands up, and decides to do something productive for a change, like visiting Tsubaki in the infirmary. So, he finish his cup of tea, close the files, and walks to the infirmary.

A few minutes later, at the infirmary.

-Okay Tsubaki, let me check your wound.-Litchi told Tsubaki, who is bed written.

-Argh...Okay...-Tsubaki said, as Litchi check her condition.

-Okay...it didn't hit anything serious, but you got hit by a...what is it? Silver? A silver bullet?

-Silver bullet?

-Okay, I'm not sure right now. You have to go on a surgery to remove this bullet. I'm sorry, Tsubaki. You'll be out for at least a month

-A month?-Jin said walking in.

-Major Kisaragi.-Litchi said giving him a bow.

-Jin...any progress on finding Noel?-Tsubaki said with a hint of worries in her eyes

-No...The assassin is Ex-NOL. He knows everything about how we operate...how we work...the casing we found match 4 different weapons. One is from Noel, the rest is from him...but they give no clues.

-What is it that he wants with an innocence girl like Noel?

-I don't know...

Tsubaki reach out and grab Jin's hand.

-Well, you'll find her. I'm sure.

-I'm not assigned to the case, Tsubaki...the General wouldn't let me.-Jin said, closing his other hand into a fist.

-What? How could it be? Noel is your secretary!

-I know. The General is hiding something...I will...

Then, Jin's communicator rang.

-What is it?-Jin answer to the call.

-Comfortable?

-Who is this?

-...Prisoner 8-5-3...

-(Gasp)...What have you done to Noel?

-Easy, boy...your arrogance proves to be bad once before.

-Where are you?

-Look at your friend...

Jin look down to Tsubaki, finding a green laser on her cheek.

-Jin, what is it? Who is that?-Tsubaki worryingly ask.

-Kisaragi, listen to me...I have no intention of harming her, but if you don't listen to me, then both of your precious girls will die. Noel is fine. I'm calling to say that I have to borrow her from you for a short period of time. Don't worry, she will return to you. I believe that after all this time with her, you developed feelings for her...

-You...

-Yes, you are denial. But life it's unpredictable. Before you know it, you will regret not confessing it. So, all I'm asking, is that keep an eye out for the General's behavior for me, and when I return Noel, please take good care of her.

-What do you want with her?

-Nothing really. I need her to help me with something. That's all. For the next week, you will observe the General's movement. The rest should automatically piece together. You are smart, Kisaragi, and I need you to trust me. Do we have a deal?

-What...

-Do we have a deal?

-...Yes, we have a deal.

-Good.

The call ends, and the laser on Tsubaki's cheek disappears.

-Jin, who was that? Was that...

-Yeah...that was him...

-God...Noel...is she alright?

-Tsubaki, don't worry. She's fine. We'll get Noel back. I'll get Noel back.-Jin reassure her, and mentally reassure himself...

Jin found himself completely confused...without Noel here, he can't get anything done...his feelings are all over the place, his mind isn't focus at the task at hand...Right now...All he can think about is her...He needs Noel...that means...maybe...the assassin was right. He does love Noel..."I will confess...I will confess to her...the next time I see her...I will say it..." Jin thought to himself as he walks out of the room...

**Yay! Another chapter finished! My work seems to subside a bit, give me my chance for this upload spree! Stay viewed for the next one! Corporal out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Relative & Revelation

**Yes...been a hard day today, but I found enough peace to finish this. My throat still ache, I'm still coughing, but I can yell all I want. First I thought is was the weather, but turns out it's more serious than that. Anyway, enough about me. Let's go through chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character!**

**Claimer: I own my OC(s)**

3 days later...

-It's raining again. The weather is so unpredictable...-Noel said to herself, as she take a sip of tea. Then, she look over to the other side of the table. Blade's cup of coffee is getting cold. He hasn't come in ever since he walk out to the backyard, probably practicing. What is he doing under the rain?

Noel stands up, and walks out to the backyard in the rain. She finds Blade standing idle in the corner of the yard, in front of a grave. She slowly approach him from behind.

-Blade...it's raining...you are going to catch a cold. Please come inside.-Noel worryingly said.

-Thank you for your concern...but...I'll be fine-Blade didn't even move or turn back, his voice sounds blank.

-Who...who is this?-Noel said, standing next to him, looking at the nameless grave.

-A person.-Blade reply.

-Is this Cross?

-No.

-Then...is this one...your relative?-Some part of Noel's head already know the answer.

-No.

-Is this one...you love?

Blade sigh before answer

-Yes.

-What...what happened?

-What happen is that I'm a monster, Noel. I killed her.

-You...you're wrong...

-Pardon?

-You are wrong Blade. You are no monster...

-What do you know...about me...

-Yes, you are a killer. But deep inside, you have a heart. I know you do.

-How do you know?

-Because I believe in you.

-It doesn't change who I am, Noel. Your faith is being put in the wrong place.

-I know you have a heart...because it's aching inside of you...

Blade's eye opens up. It does ache. Every time that voice wonder around his mind...

_-Blade...It hurts my heart...please don't go! Don't torment yourself like this Blade!_

That voice...why...why didn't he listen...why did he have to go...yes...it's because...

_-Please...tell me that you are free!_

No...He's not free...he is still a prisoner...she didn't understand...

He looks over to Noel. She doesn't understand either...

-Blade...the rain is getting heavy...Don't do this to yourself...don't torment yourself because the past...-Noel said, grabbing his shoulder.

-The past is all we have, Noel.-Blade still answer with that blank expression.

Noel feels bad for him. How can she wake him up?

Blade felt Noel's grip on his shoulder tighten.

-Can I ask for her name?

Her name...

...

Her name...her name is...

-Ruyo...

-Ruyo...-Noel skipped a heartbeat, let go of Blade's shoulder and cover her mouth.

-...Vermillion.-Blade continues.

There was a moment of silent and sorrow. Noel was taken back by it...

_**Flashback**_

_There was two little sister playing on a grass field. The older brown haired one is running away, caring a doll, while the younger blonde chases her, trying to get the doll back._

_-Come on sis! Give me my prince back!-The blonde girl whine, chasing after the older one._

_-What? This? This isn't a prince!-The brown hair girl kept running, laughing._

_-Stop joking sis! Give him back!_

_The younger one finally catch up, and grabbed the other one's shoulder. They both fall down in to the grass, laughing._

_-Okay, okay! Here!-The older girl said, still laughing._

_Then, they both stopped, and just lay there, day dreaming._

_-So, is that your idea of a prince?-The brown hair one ask._

_-Yeah...He will be kind, generous, and I will be his princess!-The other one said with a dreamy voice, as she looks at the sky.-What about you? What's your idea of the prince?_

_-...He is strong, willing, and charming...and oh yeah, he will protect me from monsters at all cost!-The girl said, with a proud voice._

_Then, a voice rang out in the distance._

_-Noel, Ruyo! It's time to go home! Come on!_

_-Yes mommy!-They both said in unison, stands up, and head back to their mother..._

_Years later..._

_-Mother, father.-The brown hair girl, now is a beautiful, innocent princess, stand in front of her parents, head's down._

_-Yes dear?-The mother gently ask._

_-I...I...met someone...-The girl continues..._

_-You...met? Someone? Who is this?- The father sternly ask._

_-I...met him...at a dance...3 months ago...He is an NOL officer..._

_-Well, NOL officer? What is his name? I want to meet this young man!-The mother said with an excited expression._

_-I...I don't know._

_-What do you mean you don't know?-The father raise his eyebrow._

_-He is in...this...team...that requires him to hid his identity. We have been spending sometime together...and...we would really like to...to move forward._

_-Sis, are you saying that...-The younger blonde said in disbelief..._

_-Yes, Noel...-The girl said showing out her ring finger, with a silver ring on it._

_-He is NOL...and to hide his identity...he must be at quite a rank...that leaves us little option...-The father said in a low tone..._

_-Father, what do you mean? We never even met this man! I won't let sis marry him! This is a force marriage! I won't let you! You will stay with us...right sis?-Noel said, tears starts to form in her eyes..._

_-Oh Noel..-The brown hair girl sat down next to her-You are still too young...maybe...one day...you will understand. One day...you will get it... This isn't a force marriage...this is love...The most powerful thing in the world, right?-She starts to cry herself.._

_-Sis!-Noel dug her head into her sister's chest, crying..._

_..._

_-I will write to you soon...-Ruyo said before hugging her mother._

_-I will expect it...-Her mother tries to hold back tears._

_-Father...you have raised me well. I'm sorry for this...-She said giving her father a bow._

_-Marrying...to an NOL officer...is the most honorable act a woman can perform. I am proud of you...-Her father said, but with a hint of sorrow in it._

_Then, Ruyo turn to her younger adopted sister, to see tears already flowing out of her eyes...she can't hold her own tears anymore._

_-Noel...I will miss you...so much...-Ruyo said before hugging Noel, crying._

_-Sis...Sis!-Noel burst out tears..._

_Ruyo break away, as the ride has come for her. The door opens, and a man step out, his hat covered his eyes. He slightly bow before leading Ruyo into his ride, then tilt his hat a bit, before step back inside, close the door. Without a single word. The ride slowly moves away, into the morning rise..._

_**Flashback ends**_

-You...you are...-Noel said in disbelief.

-She was lost 3 years ago...I let my guard down...

-Who...who did it?

-It's my fault...I should have stayed with her...

-No, who? Who did it?-Noel ask with tears flowing down

-Do you really want to know?

-Yes...who?

-The general...-Blade said, venom in his voice, closing his fist.

A shot of purple lightning shot through the air...

"Him? The NOL general? Why? What grudge does he holds with Blade?"-Noel thought to herself, still in shock. This is...this is too much for her...she collapse down her knees, weeping in front of her sister...Blade crouch down, gently touch her shoulder...

-I need your help...Noel...We will avenge her...will you help me?-Blade said with a degree of care in his voice.

Noel didn't answer. She dug her head into Blade's chest, burst out tears...

The rain continues...

The skies light up with purple lightning...

-Yes...you finally made your move, 8-5-3...-The general form a devilish grin on his face, as purple lightning roar through the air...

...

**Well, chapter 6 is out! One more secret is out! And another revelation will come as Jin dig through the files in the General's locker! Stay viewed!**


	7. Chapter 7:The mastermind

**Welcome to chapter 7! This is my first fan fiction ever, but I'm pushing it to my own mental limits! I have been having troubles lately, specially with my job as military training instructor, but still manage to upload everyday! Okay, nuff chit-chat. Let's get into chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character**

**Claimer: I do own my OC(s)**

...

The general's secretary put all of his file into the locker, before locking it, then, she walks out, closes the door. A figures stands outside at the balcony, with a grin on his face. With a swift movement, the door to the balcony opens, and Jin walks in, Yukianesa in hand...

"The light is still on, meaning she will return soon. I'll have to be quick!"-Jin thought as he pick the locker's lock. After a few minutes, the lock turns, and the locker is open. Now it is the question of finding the right file.

"Staff info, operations, other stuff...where is it?"-Jin frustratingly murmur as he goes through the file. then, he stopped at a certain file says: "Black Grid contract." Black Grid is a private security company. What is the general doing hiring private company like this? Then, another strange file. "Murakumo project." Noel? What is the general doing with this file? Jin opens it and skimmed through a few pages. He was shocked to find every detail about the project, every process, every instruction, including Mu-12 activation. Jin recalls to a memory of which the general heavily insist the NOL board that Hazama should be execute early without a trial. Hazama also knows the secrets of Mu-12. Then...If Hazama spills out about the general's connection to the Murakumo project...That's why he wanted Hazama out so early. **HE** hired Prisoner 8-5-3. That's why he didn't want Jin to be in this case. It's because he's the master mind himself! But there's one problem...why did Prisoner 8-5-3 did it? Jin goes through money transaction. Nothing unusual. No large sums of money was draw out or transferred that could be payment for Prisoner 8-5-3. Jin thought races. Why did Prisoner 8-5-3 kill Hazama...for free?

Then, Jin hears footsteps. He immediately put the files back in the right place, close the locker, lock it. The secretary steps in, finding the Major waiting at the chair.

-Major Kisaragi!-She said, bowing down-What brings you here?

-I was waiting for the general. I wanted to talk to him.-Jin said with a stern expression, trying his best to hide his nervous.

-Oh, he out on business at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?

-Oh, no thanks. I'll contact him later.-He said walking out.

-Good night, Major.

-...

Soon as he was able leaves the room, Jin ran back to his office, take a piece of paper, and start to draw out a connection line in order to figure this out. "The general is tying off loose ends, and Hazama is one of them. That end is tied off. He is hiring private security company, meaning he has secrets that he doesn't want the NOL to know. He knows everything about the Murakumo project, which related to Noel. Prisoner 8-5-3 was hired to kill Hazama...but no payment was made. Wait. If Prisoner 8-5-3 knows the general, he must have know his plans as well. He knows everything there is to know about Noel. But if dark intention are made with the kidnap, then Mu-12 should already been destroying Kagutsuchi by now. Maybe this wasn't a kidnap at all..." Jin thought as the circles seems to be connecting, but it's still not cleared yet. Then, a thought enters his mind..."That's it! Prisoner 8-5-3 refused the job, but instead he uses it as a cover to actually get Noel out of harms way when she was in the general's reach! Hazama wasn't his target, Noel is! He's been protecting her this whole time! It was a chess game, and the general made a wrong move!" Jin felt like screaming in joy as he figures it out. The Blood soldier project, the Murakumo project, the false attack, Prisoner 8-5-3, the general's behavior...everything make sense now! Jin fold the piece of paper, and put it in his pocket. "But no one can know about this, not until I have more proof. Besides, sneaking into the general's office is a crime. If I can't explain where did I get this information...then it has to stay to myself. We just have to wait for him to made his move." Jin thought to himself, as he head to his room...

"Well, at least Noel is in good hands" He lets out a small smile.

...

_-I told you...you can't run from your fate, Blade. I have tried to warn you...look at yourself, being held by your own demon as you watch the only thing that matters to you die..-The general said, Ruyo kneeling next to him, gun pointed at her head..._

_-Blade, what...what is he talking about? What's happening to you? Tell me!-Ruyo look at Blade, a mere glass window away, being held by 2 serpent that came out from his back..._

_-He is not free my dear. His demon makes him trap in a prison of his own mind..._

_-Ruyo...let go of me!-Blade yell as he struggle to free himself from the demon inside of him..._

_-She reeks innocence...-The demon inside him voices..._

_-The key to your salvation...the angel that keep you guided...the light within your darkness...will die because you didn't accept your fate...how shame..._

_Blade struggling becomes more erotic, as the general pressed Ruyo's head against the glass, prepares to fire. Before it's over...Ruyo whisper to him..._

_-Jack...this isn't your fault._

_"BANG!"_

_Ruyo's lifeless body drop down..._

_Blade's struggles free, punch through the glass, and grab the general's revolver._

_The demon holds him from moving forward..._

_The general got away..._

_Then, the 2 serpent releases Blade, as he stumbles and kneel down before his lover's body..._

_-She was a nuisance...-The demonic voice continues with a blood filled expression._

_-..._

_Blade grab the revolver that the general dropped, and point it at his own throat..._

_-No! This isn't your time! Stop! You are not allow to die!-The 2 serpents tries to grab Blade's hand, pulling the revolver away. But Blade's strength surpassed them, and the revolver doesn't move..._

_-Let...the angels...lead the way...-Blade said the Blood soldier praise before pulling the trigger._

_-NO! ! !_

_"BANG!"_

"And that...was the first time I ever died..."-Blade thought to himself. The only thing he ever cherish... the only person that could save him from the darkness within...gone with a flash...Blade rub his temple...why didn't he just die...why does he have to live...the demon brings him back to this world from hell...he should have stayed there...but he can't...He doesn't have a choice...he would rather suffer the fire of hell then to get the pleasure of being alive...revenge can't fill that void in his mind...only death can...

-Blade?-A light, sweet and innocent voice...just like her...

-What is it Noel?-Blade sigh-It's late.

-I...I can't sleep...-Noel said, clutching her hands...

-Oh...I don't blame you...

-Blade...

-Yes?

-Who are you? Why does the general hates you?

-I used to be NOL...Let just say...the general invested a lot in me...

-Do you have any relatives?

-No. Why do you ask?

-I don't know...you need someone to take care of you...

-No...I don't...Soon, this will be all over, Noel...

-I know...-Noel said, hugging him.

Blade's eye begins to turn dim...is he...is he falling asleep? After all this time?...His nightmares haunted him every time he closes his eyes...What could possibly calming him down? Her? Maybe...maybe so...maybe he had someone else to care about now...may be it's not love...but he had someone else to protect now...and he will. At all cost.

**So the truth is out, and this chapter is over! Review please! Next chapter will be out within a day span!**


	8. Chapter 8:Information is power

**Okay, I admit. Within a day span I said, but 8 hours? Really? God, I'm tired, but still writing...every writing takes 'bout 2 hours or so...If I can upload 3 chapter in a day, call me monster.(Don't)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC(s)**

**God the disclaimer are annoying...note to self: "Try disclaimer at better humor."**

_-Miss Alucard, you have a visitor._

_-Yes, tell him to meet me at the garden.-Rachel said, walking towards the garden._

_The proud and honorable Rachel Alucard steps down the stairs, finding a blonde haired man in a dark blue coat, a silver blue vest, a ERS goggle on his left eye, a white patch on the other, and a mask that covers his mouth standing at the table, waiting for her._

_-Captain Blade. Congratulation on your job well done.-Rachel said before gesture him to sit down-Please have a seat._

_-Miss Alucard. Thanks for the tip on Crown.-Blade said, sitting down on the chair opposite to Rachel._

_-Is was nothing. That general uses that alias many times before. Tea?_

_-With sugar. Either way, the deal's off, and The eye of Azure is in my hands._

_-Too bad, you refused 4 million?_

_-I'll never live to spend that money. So, any word on Sill?_

_-She's back. And she's after you, Blade. She heard of your hit at Hazama's trial. You just made yourself know._

_-You have to surface sometimes._

_-This time is different, Blade. She has found the statue._

_-The statue?-Blade said with a hint of worry in his voice._

_-Yes, I assume that you have heard of it._

_-I have._

_-The statue was found a few months ago. A group of expedition found it.-Rachel take a sip of tea before continues.- Later, every single member of that expedition went missing, only to be found dead at a jungle east of here. All with deep scratches to their arms, legs, and a bite mark in the neck._

_-Vampire bite marks?_

_-Yes. With that, the current location of the statue is unknown. It's only a matter of time before she finds you. Better got your plans thought out Blade._

_-I already have.-Blade said standing up-Thank you for the information._

_-And where are you going may I ask?-Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_-Going in town.-Blade sternly said before leaving._

_Rachel smile and look at Blade's cup of tea. He didn't even touch it..._

_... ... ... ..._

Jin is patrolling around town. But right now, all he could think of is about Noel, and the general's dark intentions. If he obtains the power of Mu-12...game over. While thinking, he walk past someone. It took him a moment to recognize that dark blue coat and that blonde hair...He turns back immediately, take out the Yukianesa from it's sheath, and jump at the figure. And, his target skillfully...takes the hit.

-You cooled off yet, kid?-Blade said before removing the Yukianesa from his shoulder.

-What do you want?-Jin watch as Blade's wound slowly close off and heals, his clothes also...

-It's been a week. How much did you find out?-Blade said, releasing his grip on the Yukianesa's cold blade.

-What is it to you?

-Listen, stop being a brat. You are in or not?

-Is Noel safe?

-She's fine.

Felt like reassured, Jin start talking.

-...I got the information. The general's been going around with a private security company named Black Grid, and he has a hold of the secret Murakumo files.

-Mu-12 included?

-Yeah.

-Bastard's fast. So my hunch was right.

-Why, of all people, did he hired you?

-It's was an arrow that could hit 2 targets. But seems like it back fired.

-Since when did you know about the Murakumo project? You seems to know a lot about Noel.

-I first heard of the Murakumo project back when I was still in the NOL. They say that Murakumos could replace the Blood soldiers in battle. That got me interested. But when the project was close, information about this destructive Mu-12 prototype leaks out among Blood soldiers. I managed to get the information about this Mu-12 before retiring from an old friend, that it stays in this girl, adopted by the Vermillion family. Since then, I have done my home work on her.

-Do you know how to activate it?

-No. What about you?

-I don't have enough time to finish that. Is there anyway that we can...remove this Mu-12 from her?

-She IS Mu-12. If she is activated, then NOL is a blur compare to her power then.

-How can something that destructive hides in such incompetent person?-Jin said closing his hand to a fist.

-The same holds true for you, Kisaragi.

-What do you mean?

-You know, from a man like you, I myself would never expect you to be having feelings toward her. None taken.

-I don't have feelings for...-Jin was about to yell, but cut off by Blade.

-Face it Kisaragi. You yell at her because she look like your sister Saya, but you felt guilty because she still cares for you, still helping you. She maybe weak, but that doesn't mean she's bad. She's not the obstacle. You are the obstacle. And from somewhere along those lines, you starts to develop feelings for her...Sometime, you mentally scream in your head, vow to say your feelings, but held back by pride... Some where along those lines, you starts to feel guilty for yelling at the person you love...

Jin froze. Everything...every little thing he said...was true. From how did he despise Noel for her resemblance to Saya, to those feelings of guilt whenever Noel cries because he's been yelling at her...Everything...He look at Blade with a confused look...

-How...how did you find out all of this?

Blade didn't answer, walking away...

-Because I know people.-He said before disappearing into a puff of purple smoke.

Jin get back to his office, and sat down. His body feels like it weighs a ton. He has paper work to take care of. Normally, a beautiful, emerald eyes blonde would sat next to him, helping him with this. He pours a cup of tea, and take a sip. It tastes strange...Yes...Normally Noel would made tea for him. She maybe bad at cooking...but she's great with tea... Jin starts to recalls to an image of Noel blending tea...How her beautiful body in uniform is as she's blending the tea with a spoon...How her emeralds eye shines innocently...how graceful and caring she was as she gives him his cup of tea...He never said thank you, or any friendly, nice gesture to her...maybe...maybe it's time to change that...

...

**Okay, fixed. I felt like dying...  
**

**Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Something nice

***Panting* welcome...to chapter...9...of my...very...very first fan fiction.*faith***

**I work too hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC(s)**

Noel woke up. It's early morning. After taking a quick shower, Noel came out of the bed room surprised, as Blade is sitting in the armchair, asleep. He never EVER sleep! Now, she finds it awkward to somehow.. wake him up.

Noel touch Blade's shoulder, slightly shook it.

-Blade, wake up...-Noel said with the lowest volume possible.

Nothing.

Well, considering he haven't slept for the last 3 years, Noel decided to leave him be. So, she heads into the kitchen. Then she awkwardly stood there for a moment. Maybe she should leave it to him. But he's asleep, and...maybe she should do something nice for him. A cup of coffee, maybe?

-Coffee are notoriously hard to make properly...If he drinks coffee everyday, he must have a good taste...-Noel murmur to herself, as she tries to prepare the cup of coffee.

After several tries, she finds it...looks like coffee. Maybe she should try again. But then...she hears the sound of a someone standing up from the armchair...Oh no, she isn't finished yet!

-Noel? What are you doing?-Blade said, turning towards Noel.

-Ah...I'm trying to make a cup of coffee for you...-Noel reply, flustered.

Blade, as we know, have done his home work on Noel. He knows about her notorious bad cooking, said to have taken out Ragna the Bloodedge. He flinch a bit...but he reaches out for the cup of coffee, taking his chances. Although having a good taste for coffee, he still decides to try this one, although it might scars him for life...

Seeing Blade's reaching out for the cup of coffee, Noel became even more flustered. She thinks of maybe stopping him, and get rid of her "failed experiment", but she doesn't dare to cross Blade. And so, she watch as he takes the cup of coffee, removed his mask, and sniff.

It didn't smell like coffee to Blade. It didn't smell like something bad either. It smells...like...Blade takes a sip.

Noel feels like time stopped. She was waiting for Blade to spit out whatever she just made, say something bad, and maybe even faint. But instead...nothing. Blade stood there for a moment, looking confused.

-This...this isn't coffee.-Blade said, with a very sure voice.

-What is it? Is it bad?-Noel is still afraid. Last time she made cookies for Jin, Jin was able to hold himself for a while before fainted. She wonders if Blade is going to have the same response...

Then, Blade's gaze meet the small nameless bag with some kind of brown grains in it, lying on the table. His eyes widened as if he found the answer.

-Is that what you use?-Blade said pointing at the bag.

-Uhm, yeah.-Noel look at the bag, confused.

-...Dummy...-Blade almost broke out a laugh-That wasn't coffee...that was cacao.

And...Noel felt like a tag says "Doofis" just got planted on her head. How could she mistaken those two? Okay, so she never made coffee before...that's one reason...and she never know what coffee taste like as well. Well, at least she didn't messed it up too bad...

-I'm so sorry! I should have...

-Yeah, yeah. It's wasn't that bad of a cup of cacao. I...ah...thank you. I have never touched this after Ruyo...

-Oh yeah...she likes to drink this...

Then, there was an awkward silence. They look at each other, both know what the other are thinking. Then, to broke the silence, Blade said...

-So, uhm, here.-Blade chant some spells, and the Bolverk, now full of engravings, appears into his hand.-I have engraved it and modified it so it takes traditional bullet as well as your magic bullet. Don't lose it.

-I...You trust me with it?

-Yeah. I guess you don't have any running away intention anymore, and this is uhm...your best weapon.

-I...thank you. I will take good care of it.

-Sure you will. But now it isn't the only power you possess. For the past few days, you have shown your abilities to fire any type of guns. Tell you what. Take any gun you like from my collection.

-Really? Any gun?

-Yeah.

Noel remember a certain gun she felt good in training. Then again, she doesn't know the gun's name.

-I...it's small, it's full auto...

-You are talking about this?-Blade show her the Uzi.

-Oh yeah, that's right! That's the one!

-It's an Uzi. Famous among gunslingers. Including female ones. Girls look...good when they point an Uzi at you.-Blade said giving her the gun.-Take good care of it.

-Of course I will!

-Okay, you can play outside if you want.-Blade said adding logs into the fire place.

-Okay...what about you?

-I don't know. Just give me time to rest some more.

...

Noel lift her Bolverk. It feels much lighter now, and also it's more comfortable than before. The engravings must helped a lot. She shot 5 times, hitting the center of 5 target in front.

-I still got it...

Then, Noel pick up the Uzi. It's rate of fire impressed her., and it was so light that she can keep the gun in control with no problem. After an hour, feeling that she had enough, Noel head back inside, finding Blade still sitting on the chair, idly thinking.

-Hey...are you okay?-Noel ask, slowly approach Blade.

-I'm fine, Noel. Just...uhm...thinking.

-Are you sure?

-What do you mean?

-I...you...you can't forget about her?

-...Yeah.-Blade sigh...

-How...how much do you love her? Is there a phrase that you would use?

-I love her more then the number of bullets I fired, the lives that I have took, and the amount of heartbeat that is still counting...

-Does she know?

-Yeah...

-Blade, does she knows your name?

-...

_-Jack...this isn't your fault..._

-Blade?-Noel saw him drifting out

-Uhm...Yeah, she does...

-Did she use that name a lot?

-No. I didn't let her.

-Well, I'm just thinking...maybe you should...

-There is a lot of things to regret about Noel. Now quit asking question.-Blade return to his stern cold expression.

-I have to ask. I wanted to know...

-Tell me...how much do you love Jin Kisaragi?

-A lot...I miss seeing him everyday...I have always tried to make him like me...

-Don't worry, he'll like you. Eventually.

-I don't know...when we met back at the academy...he...is different...then...after the war...he return totally different.

-He was a bit shell shocked. Not veteran shell shocked, but it changes his view of life, well, more than he himself already had.

-Blade...you were the last man alive of the team. I would say you got it too...

-I don't know...maybe you were right, maybe you're not...I don't know.

-Well...here what I think is going on...you...you love my sister...and...she became a guiding angel for you to follow. Now that she's gone...you...uhm...you...got confused.-Noel tries her best to describe her point.

-...I...you could say...she's that thin line between me and...like the way Jin held back because of you...

-Jin? He does?

-Sure he does...you are his guiding angel in some way, Noel.

-Blade, ever since then...did you...did you find someone important in your life?

-Not really. I...ah...uhm...you...

-Yes? Blade?-Noel ask with a hopeful voice.

-You...ah...you are rather important...-Blade tries to hide his emotion...-For a job, that is...

-Blade...you have to open your heart a bit...

-What do you mean?

-I mean...uhm...you...should open your heart toward others...it's what she wants...it's what I want. I don't...I don't want to see you suffer...

-I can't...I can't Noel. Like I said. The past is all that I have...

-No! You have something else! You have a soul, you have a life! Please! Snap out of it!-Noel yell, tears are about to come out...

-I...I'm sorry, Noel. I wish I have a life. But I don't.

-Please! Don't do this...-She starts to cry-Please don't torment yourself like this Blade!

Blade eyes shot wide open as soon as she said that. That...that sentence...

_-Blade...It hurts my heart...please don't go! Don't torment yourself like this Blade!_

It was another moment of recognition...If he keeps doing this to himself, he might just lost another one person that matters to him...

-Noel...stop crying...you are being such a wuss...-Blade said giving out a small smile

-Blade, I...

-No...I...my...my name...my name is...

-Your...your name...

-My name is...

Then...something interrupted them. There was an explosion, knocking both of them down. Blade can hear the window breaks

-What the!-Blade yelled

-Good morning, Captain! ! !-There was a female voice...

**Okay, chapter 9...check! New idea, check! Complaining about how bad I wrote, check! Ask for reviews, check!**

**Okay, after 8 hour of continuous DarkGunZ, I am proud to say that I no longer wanted to go find soul anymore.**

**Yeah, really. I felt that this chapter wasn't very well written, nor the entire story. I haven't been able to...describe Jin and Noel relationship very well. So, an idea came along the way and I will write about it.**

**Happy reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10:The past before the past

**I'm not feeling like writing right now, which is exactly why I have to write. If I start to lose balance, I will abandon the story later on. So, writing on a dime.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue characters, blah...blah.**

**Claimer: My OC.**

-Good Morning Captain!

-Sill! You little...-Blade said, drawing the field katana from his boot.

At the giant hole in his house, there was a girl in blue purple dress, white silver hair, pink eyes. She was holding...an MG42 machine gun.

-The eye of Azure? Really Captain? You couldn't find a better one to play with?-Sill jokingly ask him, looking at the unconscious girl on the ground.

-She's my only connection left to this world...

-I can be that person. But you rejected me.

-I did. So why are you still following me?

-You know why, Captain...you want your stuff back?

-What stuff?

-489...

-My tag...

Blade charges at her despite Sill opens fire at him. He block every bullet with the field katana, and then swipe the katana at her. Sill blocked with her gun, then there was a struggle for control of the MG42. Finally, Sill bash Blade with the gun butt, knocked him back...into the fireplace. Noel finally woke up, finding Blade engulfed in fire.

-Oh god...-Sill murmur to herself...

-Blade! No! ! !-Noel screamed at Blade was engulfed inside the fire

-Relax, kid. He's fine.-Sill scoffed at her.

-What do you mean! He's burning to death!-Noel still yell in concern.

-There's a reason he sits in front of the fireplace every night, kid.

-Huh?-Noel turns curious.

They both recognize the fire turn from orange color to purple color.

-Captain...Hold on a second...no need to get mad...-Sill mess with him...

-I...want...my...tag back!-Blade said with a demonic voice.

-Hold on...I really like that tag...-Sill still tries to play with him.

-I said...I want...my tag back!-The purple fire shot out a fire ball at Sill.

Sill dodge. Her face expression change from playful to serious.

-You wanna play, Captain? I'll play with you.-Sill said raising her gun.

-I got some time to kill...-2 demonic serpent came out from his back as he steps out of the fire-And I plan on using it.

-Blade...what...what are you?-Noel asks...

-Hide, Noel. This is between me and her.-Blade said before one of the serpent grab the Cobra holsters from the edge of the fireplace and place them in Blade's hand.

-Let's dance Captain!-Sill jumps at him.

A harsh battle ensued. Sill opens fire when necessary, but Blade was able to match her machine gun fire. Then, Blade can see the ammo belt on her machine gun was about to end. He smile and dashes at her, push her against the wall. With a single swat from his hand, the machine gun flies off Sill's hand. She reacted to that and counter, turn and press Blade into the wall. Then Blade recognize something shinny at Sill's neck.

-That's mine!-Blade said as he dug his hand into her chest, rather close to her breast, and grab the object. The two serpent on cue wrapped around Sill's waist. Blade rip away from Sill's neck a dog tag. Must be the tag he was talking about. Sill is kept in her bond, while Blade takes a look at the tag. It said on one side, "Shadow", and the other side said "DCE-489-853-CS-Blade"

_**Fragment memories**_

**-**_I volunteer._

_-His name will be Shadow._

_-I prefer Blade-He can recognize that's his own voice_

_There was an image of a siphon, with an purple aura around it. But the image blurs into another memory._

_-He will carry the parasite. He volunteered._

_Than, all he can see is wall covered in blood stains._

_-Begin the binding ritual. I want to see my creation..._

_He remembers...yells of pain...blood...and a familiar face..._

_-Good morning, Blade._

_-Gen...General..._

_**Fragment memories end.**_

-What's the... matter... Captain? Bad memories coming back?-Sill return to her playful expression.

Blade didn't answer, and instead, Sill let out a small squeak as the serpent tighten it's grip.

-Who...who am I?-Blade ask her.

-You are a failed experiment...ah...-Sill stop for a bit as the serpent tightens again-Nothing more than an attempt...agh...to be a god...

-Why am I called an failed experiment? Tell me!

-Because you lost your memory! You're Shadow! The great demon of the night! The conqueror of hell! But...you lost your memories...all you remember...was how to kill... you remember your name...Cross...and him...

-Blade!

They both turned to see Noel, pointing the Bolverk at them.

-Noel! This isn't your problem! Stay out of this! It's dangerous!

-Tell me who you are! What you are! I want to know!-Noel yell again.

-Noel...your...your stomach...-Blade recognize it before Noel could herself...

Noel realize she was injured. She saw her blood dripping out, and then felt dizzy...she goes into shock...and falls into the ground. Sill took her chance, and whip out a small knife from her sleeve, slicing Blade's chest.

-Argh!-Blade yell, and the serpent lose it's grip on Sill. Blade stagger back, before pulls out his field katana again. A short range combat ensued. But the more Blade seems to be raging, the more playful Sill becomes. She blocked out his attacks, then skillfully wrapping her around his waist, then wrap her arms around his neck, bend him to fall down the ground, on top of her.

-What...

-Calm down Captain...It's been some time...I just wants a kiss...

-Wait, don't...

Too late. Sill took off Blade's mask, and kisses him. Blade thrashing suddenly slows down, before coming to a stop. His 2 serpent starts to reverse back He tries to say something...

-You...my...my strength...you...hmmm...stop...my strength...you're...taking it...from me...

There was a gun shot. Sill broke away, shrieking in pain. Soon as she does, Blade feels his strength coming back, and push her off.

-Thanks.-Blade said looking toward Noel, as she had her Bolverk in hand, the muzzle is smoking.

-Blade, look out!-Noel yelled.

Sill release out a chain from her sleeve, grabbing Blade's torso, and gives him a spin before tossing him out of the house, out to the front yard.

-I still got a couple trick up my sleeve.-Sill playfully said.

-Hold it right there!-Noel point her gun at Sill again.

-Jeez, like I told you, I don't hold anything against you. I won't fight you.

-But I will!

-I don't fight Murakumo units.

-Mura...Murakumo?

-You don't know? Everyone else does...you are a Murakumo unit!

-What?

-You are the second experiment after Blade, Noel. The general fails at demonic binds... so he turns to artificial humans. You are the most destructive weapon ever made!

-I...am a weapon?-Noel felt sick...

Then, a Cobra shot off a strand of hair on Sill's long silver hair.

-I'm not finish with you yet.-Blade steps back in.

-Sorry, Captain. We are done here.-Sill said before drawing back her chain.

-What?

-I have it. Remember?

-The statue...Where?-Blade ask with a hint of rush.

-Calm down...there's my end too...

-What do you want?

-Nothing...I just want to see you suffer...-Sill said with a bit of venom in his voice-I want to taste your blood...

-...you ain't leaving here, Sill.

-Yes I am.

-Noel, I'm out of bullets. Take her.

Sill's eyes widened, and she sprints to the hole on the wall she made earlier. Blade chase after her. Noel holds her breath and aims. She steady it...but at that last moment...she let's go of her breath, right before the trigger was pull. She miss Sill. And not only did she miss her, she hits Blade instead. Blade lost his balance and tumble. Sill grows a vampire wing from her back and fly away, out of sight.

-Blade!-Noel yells.

-Argh! Why did you shot me!-Blade said as he tries to stand up, but fails. He then moves toward Noel, grieving in pain...

-I'm sorry, I...I

-Yeah, you are injured. I...I don't blame you. Grab my hand here.-Blade said reaching out to her. I want you to relax...

-Okay...-Noel grab Blade's hand, and she felt her injuries healing...At the same time, Blade's wound seems to be drawing out even more blood.-Wait! You...your wound!

-Don't...don't worry-Blade said with a rather weaker voice.-I...you need it more right now. There is a limit as to how much I can heal at a time...I can take it...It's...why I'm...me.

Then, as Noel's wound closes and heals, Blade is out of stamina and have to wait in pain...

-Blade, are you alright?

-I...I will be...

-Who...who is her?

-My death.

-Huh?

-Enough. Tomorrow we will go after the general.

-Wait.-Noel ask with a stern voice-Tell me. Who are you? What are you? What is your connection to the general? Tell me! I want to help you...

-You and I...we are the same...Noel...-Blade sigh in a bit of pain...

-What do you mean?

-Not...not now...maybe when I finish healing.

-Oh, yeah...just...I...I'll help you to bed.

That night, Blade and Noel both sat in front of the fire. they remain silent for a while, then Blade kept his promise and talk.

-I don't remember, Noel. All I remember is my name, some fragmented memories, pain, blood, Cross, and the general. I woke up as Captain of the Blood soldier program, the crown jewel in the general's hand.

-How could it happen? Why did you got that amnesia?

-There was faint memories of an experiment, which I remember saying that I myself volunteered. The general erase all my past memories, my emotion included. Cross said that I was different than before, as I became a merciless murderer, protected by the government. He think I'm turning for the worse. And the truth is that I did. But the general didn't think so. As long as I stays as his weapon, there's nothing wrong with me to him...That his expectation, going in to the Murakumo project. Lambda-13 didn't have real emotions, but it was far too weak compare to me from the Shadow project, so he decided to create, Mu-12, you.

-You are saying...I was born a weapon?

-Yes. But Mu-12 raises to many concern among the NOL board. And they have a good point. Emotionless, clone, destructive power...it was far too dangerous. Around that time, I met Ruyo, and...she made me smile. Somehow...she did. So I got out. I got a small piece of memory, and my emotions back. I walked away from the general after operation Silver Wing, and...that leaves him without his trusty weapon. All he had left was the Mu-12 prototype. The NOL secretly stole you away as a young baby, and somehow, you got messed up in the burning field of Ikaruga. That somehow put Mu-12 in an dormant state inside of you, and you turn into...a normal human. The rest about you, you know yourself. When, you return to the NOL as a Lieutenant, the general recognize his creation...but was disappointed by the fact that Mu-12 is dormant. So, he tries to find a way to reactivate Mu-12 personality inside of you, which he recently found one, and at the same time trying to find his "original weapon".

-That's you...that's why he searches for you all this time...

-Cross warn me that the general would do anything to ensure that his weapon remains a weapon...I didn't take it seriously back then. The result was that the death of both Cross and Ruyo...

-What exactly are you?

-I...posses a demon within me. It's been imprison for the last 200 years because there was no one that could withstand the binding ritual of that parasite demon. It needs a host, otherwise it would simply be stuck in a sacred siphon...Well, then, I came along and volunteer to the binding ritual. Seems like it worked. At least, that's what Cross told me. Now...The demon is fighting for control of me...I...I won't be able to win. Not alive that is...-Blade pauses for a moment.-I...I am dying.

-You are...dying?

-Well, my soul would be eaten away...and the demon will take control. To me that is death.

-Is there anyway to stop it? Any way?

-Yes...Sill. She's the only one that could kill me. Kill me, kill the demon.

-Please, I want to help you! Is there anything I could do to help you live?

-I don't deserve to live anymore...for the greater cause...

-Yes you do! I want you to live!

-I will live as long as I can...then meet the fire of hell...this fire place...the fire it my strength. It fuels my strength, increasing it...it also helps me mentally as well...

-How long do you have left?

-Within a week.

-Isn't there a way to...remove that demon from you?

-That's what Sill will use to kill me.

They stopped for a moment. Noel draws a bit of tears, and Blade motionlessly stare at the fire...

-Noel...could you promise me something?-Blade ask, with a stern and cold voice.

-Yes?-Noel is still weeping.

-Can you promise me...you won't lose yourself to Mu-12?

-Yes...I won't lose myself against her.

-Pinky swear?-Blade said raising his pinky.

-Pinky swear.-Noel grab it with her pinky.

Blade turn his gaze toward Noel. Mu-12 was a weapon. But Noel isn't. She is just an innocent girl...It would be a shame if such an innocent soul is lost. But as for Blade...fate is not that kind...

**After holding this chapter back for 3 days, here we go!**

**Review please. Please be more specific about mistakes, although it might dent my pride...Either way, I'm slowing down to write something that WON'T be on fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11:Death is only the begining

**Actually, lately I haven't been focusing on writing a lot. A friend advise me to play Dragonica, and…I hate to say it…but I actually liked a chibi style game. For once. Anyway, here I am…and back to writing…can't abandon my very first story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue characters.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC…**

Noel woke up…She is sitting on Blade's armchair, with a blanket on her…she had fallen asleep in front of the fire place. Noel wanders her emerald green eyes around…Then, Blade came out from the bed room, throw to her the NOL uniform she used to wear.

-Get dress.-He said before head into the storage room.

-Okay…Noel quietly heads into the bed room.

Putting her sapphire dress back on…she realize how she looks different now…putting on her balmorals cap on again…she used to look into the mirror, finding how small and insignificant herself are to anyone else…but now, she find herself standing tall, face full of confidence…yes … Blade has changed her a lot…

-Finished?

Blade's voice came out from behind the door…Noel startle, stop looking at herself in the mirror and reply…

-Yeah…just…give me a second…

-Okay. Just hurry up.

Meanwhile…

The alarm clock rings 7AM. Major Jin Kisaragi reaches for his alarm clock, and presses the stop button. But somehow…the noise didn't stop. Jin was force to wake up, finding the noise came from his communicator.

-Yes?-Jin answers, thinking it must have been the operator.

-Time to see Noel again, Jin. Ready up. Meet me at the abandoned city of Toshina at 9AM.-Jin immediately recognizes that cold and stern voice.

-Alright…-Jin answers with a hint of expectation.

-But before that…

-What?

-I need you to find someone name Mike. He's a Lieutenant, serves in the NOL as an intelligence officer. Ask him for "Formula S". He will remain silent until you say this: "D.N.Y.H" Then he will give you the Formula.-Blade said before hanging up.

Jin jumps out of bed. There's no time to lose. The travel time from NOL headquarter to Toshina takes at least an hour an a half. That's mean he only got half an hour to find Mike. He grabs his blue coat, his Yukianesa, and dashes out from the living quarters. He looked everywhere. No one said they even know a Lieutenant named Mike. But however…

-I am looking for a Lieutenant named Mike. Have you seen him?-Jin asks the guard.

-No sir…but I do see a Captain named Mike. He just entered the dining hall a moment ago.-The guard informed him.-Is that…

Jin dashes away before the guy can even finish…

Dining hall…

The Major scans around for that Captain insignia. There was a few…but none of them said they are Mike…then…as Jin felt like he will never going to find this person…he saw a man in an old worn out NOL uniform, sipping tea. His Captain rank's insignia is somewhat damaged, and Jin have to focus really hard to find that is a Captain's insignia. His face looks completely blank, as he takes another sip of tea…

-Are you…Captain Mike?-Jin said approaching him from behind.

-Did the general called me?-The man reply.

-No.

-…Then Captain Mike Weiss I am.-He said turning back, finding the infamous 4th Major Jin Kisaragi standing there.-What seems to be the problem, Major?

-…I want Formula S.

-…

Just as Blade said, Mike immediately stopped talking. Jin waited awhile before saying the code.

-D.N.Y.H. Does that mean anything to you?

Mike eyes widened. His lifeless eyes suddenly switch… He pulls out from his side pocket a small piece of paper, saying some calculation with x, y, z…equals a, b.

-Go. There's not a lot of time left. Take it and go.-Mike stood up and walked away…

Jin nodded. He ran to the headquarter's gate. But then, Makoto blocked him from exiting, fighting stance.

-Makoto? What is this? I don't have time to talk right now! I'm in a hurry! Get out of my way!-Jin lets out a stream of "shoo away" words.

-Jin, what is it? You have been acting weird all morning. Where are you going?-Makoto asks, tilting her head.

-No where! Now I have an appointment to keep!-Jin said before drawing out his Yukianesa.

-Is it about Noel? Is it?! Is she alright? Are you coming to see her?

Jin was about to return it, but the he stalls there…

-Ah-ha! You are going to see her!-Makoto then step away from the gate-Then lead the way.

-I'm not going to let you come along!

-I'm her best friend! I deserve to come along! What did you ever do to Noel besides treating her like dirt?

Jin was taken back…it's true he never did anything nice to Noel…but he is trying to change that…and there's not enough time for this…

-Alright! You can come. Let's go!-Jin said before running out of the gate, Makoto following behind…

An hour and a half later…

Jin and Makoto has arrived at Toshina, an old abandoned city slums. After the Ikaruga war, this town was destroyed and was abandoned…Now…where is Noel and Prisoner 8-5-3?

-So…what now? What are we looking for?-Makoto asks.

-I don't know. Now shut up.

Then, Jin communicator rang again.

-Take 3 steps to the left.

-There's nothing there but tree lines.

-Just do it.

Jin and Makoto take three steps to the left. Now they are standing in grass.

-What is it we are doing? Noel is out there somewhere! And we are doing nothing but fooling around!-Makoto said with a rather whiny voice.

Then, they both can here a giggle. It was so close, as if someone was standing right in front of them. What was that?

…

Slowly…

…Two person stands up, just an inch from them, wearing gillie suits.

-Get yourself an eye exam.-Blade said, taking off the gillie coat, revealing a full spec-ops black uniform, then put on his head a black beret.

And immediately, Makoto gives the other person, still in gillie suit a gigantic squeezing hug…We all know who the other one are…

Jin didn't answer, and turn his attention to Noel, who's taking off her gillie coat, reveal the blue sapphire uniform that the Major remembers all too well. Noel slowly looks up, and finally able to speak something out of her quivering lips…

-M…Major…

-You…-Jin said yelling at her-Do you know how much trouble you caused me and everyone!? How much everyone worries about you!

-Major, I…

-I really…really concerned for you Lieutenant…everyone is…

Jin felt a hand on his shoulder.

-That's enough, Jin.-Blade said-We don't have time.

-Noel…I…

-We don't have enough time for this…Jin, you're with me. Where's that formula? Did you get it?

-I got it…-Jin said, slowly pulls out the piece of paper.

-Noel, take it. And…Makoto…I didn't expect company…but…you can protect Noel. You two head up that tower.-Blade said, throwing a sniper rifle to Noel.

-Wait, what are we doing?-Makoto asks, confused.

-Something I should have done years ago…

And so they split up…

While Noel and Makoto waits for the target…

-Noel?

-What is it, Makoto?

-…Did he…treat you well?

-Oh…very well…when you get to know him…he's not the kind of person you think he is…

-Well…I'm glad that you are okay…I'm just mad at how Jin treated you. After all that time, and he can't even said something nice…

-I know…but…I…I'm not mad at him…he's…Jin…besides…he didn't say anything nice but he didn't…lash out at me…

-Oh…are you saying…

-No, no!-Noel face turns bright red…-It's not like that! It's just that…I…I admire him…

-Ohhhhhhh…Our Noel got a crush!-Makoto giggles…

-No, I don't!-Noel face turns even darker red…

Mean while…

In a bush…

-What do you see, Major?-Blade asks…

-I see…3 demons…and a bunch of men carrying…

-AK-47s…bastard knows about my type of weapons…Alright…4 cars should be coming to us soon…

-I see them.-Jin said, watching 4 cars roll into the field.

-There he is…2nd vehicle…

Back to the tower…

-Noel. Are you listening?-Blade said through the radio…

-I'm here. What is it?-Noel reply…

-The general is in the second vehicle. Coming out now.

-I see him…

-Do NOT fire until I say so. Jin, find a good spot where you can make an effective surprise attack. Okay, Makoto, let's hope you are good in math. Use Formula S. In that, x is wind speed, y is distance, z is temperature/ humidity. A is vertical scope adjust, B is horizontal scope adjust.

-You are asking me to do math? I haven't do that in years!-Makoto said.

-And I thought you people get in NOL from a military academy…-Blade reply with a hint of sarcastic…

Then…

-Jin, on three, I want you to freeze all the gun muzzles. Can you do that?

-Doable…-Jin reply, drawing out the Yukianesa…

-Good…3…2…1…do it.

And so, all of the enemies guns became useless. Jin and Blade dashes out, covering each other as they fight through. Then, as a big finish, Jin uses his Astral, and freezes all of them in a mountain of ice. What surprises him is that his ice turns to purple color crystal, as Blade touches his Yukianesa…You gotta admit…they made a good team…

-How did…how did you…

-I just did. You will be able to do that someday. Just with a different color.

-Blade?-There was an old male voice…

-Victor.

They both turned to the general, stepping out from behind the crystal mountain.

-My, my…look at you…still young as always…how long has it been? 4? 5 years? My, you haven't changed a bit…I on the other hand…nature…

-…

-Well, look at you, still in that standard spec-ops uniform?

-I like to live in the past.

-Do you remember your past?

-Enough. Noel. Take him.

There was no answer…no shot were fired…

-Oh…Noel? Miss Vermillion? ...I always remembered how you always let the knight goes first in a chess game…and rarely uses the queen…leaving her with little protection…

-What?-Even Blade seemed shock…

Jin eyes popped wide open, and he immediately sprint back to the tower… Blade didn't follow pursuit. He aims the M1911 at the general.

-You really don't remember, do you?

-Remember what?

-Ah…you don't really remember…It was YOU who saved Noel at the burning field of Ikaruga…

-What? I…

-You were on a task to secure Mu-12 prototype, Blade. That's why you were felt connected to her…

-I…saved…Noel?

-Did I mentioned that Noel were so scare of you that she damaged your right eye?-The general grinned, taking a step forward.

Blade took a step back, touching his right eye with a shocking expression…

-What? She did this to me?

-Ah…took me quite some time to erase that memory…but look at you now Blade…Mu-12 is coming soon…and you can never beat her without my creation…Show me that you are still one of a kind, Blade!

-No…I'm the last of my kind.-Blade said pull out his sword, dashing toward the general…

The general dodged his cold, sharp blade, and grabbed him by the wrist…then…Blade felt a numbing pain all over his body…

-I know everything about you, Blade…even to how you were before that experiment…that binding ritual…do you want to know the truth about yourself? A little recognition before pass on to next world?

-W…what?-Blade said, still numbing in pain…

-You…you killed your father…abandoned your life…you joined NOL as Private…but your killing lust and powerful strength earned you that rank of Captain…you kill anyone stands in your way…you were already my perfect weapon even before the experiment! I just added you a demon…you were an animal then, and an animal now!

Blade yelled up in pain…his left arm…something…that pain…the demon's barrier…it's leaking! He saw on his finger tips…a strange, demonic material…growing…covering more and more of his skin…hardened into an armor…

The general released his grip on Blade's arm…

-Jack…you can't hide from your fate…go. Battle with my Mu-12! Show me your true strength!

-I thought…I was…a failed…experiment…to you…-Blade said with a demonic voice…

-But you can still be fix…I have hopes in you then…and hopes in you now…survive the battle with Mu-12…and I'll tell you…everything you wanted to know…about yourself…

-No…that's too easy for you…I will burn you in my fire of vengeance…when I'm done with Mu-12…

-Yes! My creation has return! You have finally awakened, Shadow!

The sky lights up with purple lightning…

-Noel! Noel! Where are you!?-Jin search around for Noel, desperately calling out her name…

It was too dark to see anything…Then…there was a small cough…

-Jin…-It was Makoto…

-Makoto, where's Noel?

-Some…demons come…they didn't look like the type we used to fight…it's like half demon, half human…

-What…what happened…

-They…they took her…

-Took her? Took her where?!-Jin violently shook Makoto.

-I don't know, alright! They just grabbed her and disappear…

-I know where they are going…-Blade said, approaching them from behind.

-YOU!-Jin snapped.

Jin jumps to Blade, throw a couple of Ice darts at him. Blade didn't even move. All the darts reflected away from him…Jin swing his Yukianesa. Blade grabs it by the sword's blade, then somehow stripped the Yukianesa from Jin, and bashed Jin's head into the sword's handle.

-Ever heard the old saying:"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

-WHY DID YOU LET NOEL GOING INTO THIS! NOW WE LOST HER!-Jin is still furious…

-And what are you going to do? Watch from the sideline? That Major rank of yours…what is it for? For show? Or is it just an empty rank earned through your family? Use that head of yours. I CAN'T STOP HER!-Blade yelled out that final sentence…-But you can.

-What? If Mu-12 is activated…

-Mu-12 or not, she is still Noel. She will listen to you…I'll take you to where she is…

-I'm coming too…-Makoto said, but with a rather weak voice.

-No, you stay here.

Blade grabbed Jin's shoulder, and in a puff of purple smoke…they arrived at an old laboratory…

-Where…where is this place?

Blade look at a crucifixion cross at the middle of the room…

-This is…

Memories rushed through Blade's head…

The smell of blood…

The unendurable pain…

The silver steaks that went through his hands…

-Welcome home, Blade.-The general steps into the light…

-YOU! Where is Noel!?-Jin yelled at him.

-Oh…look up…

Both Blade and Jin look up, finding Noel was floating in mid-air, with a white aura surrounding her…

-Noel!-They both yelled…

-Awaken, my Murakumo unit!-The general yelled.

Noel opens her eyes…she look at Jin with a saddest face ever…before her clothes disintegrate, and an armor form around her instead…A white light blinds them all…a huge gust of wind pushes both Jin and Blade to the ground.

Then…Mu-12 descents down…

A gigantic sword rammed into the ground behind her…

She opens her blue eyes…they were totally lifeless…

-Yes! Very good! What do you want to do now, Mu-12?-The general can't hide the joy in his voice, along with that evil intention…

-Destroy…this…world…-Mu-12 answer with a voice like programmed computer…

-Good! First! Destroy anyone that stands in your way!

-Scanning environment…2 threats detected…

-Noel! Hold it! It's us!-Jin yelled.

No response…

-Scan complete. Kisaragi. Jin. Major. Threat class: S. Weapon: Yukianesa. Destroy on first sight.

-Noel, wait!

Mu-12 swings the giant sword at Jin. Jin dodges…but the shockwave from the blade knocked him down…Jin gets up, and parry his Yukianesa with Mu-12 sword. Using all of his strength…he blocked the sword from coming down…

-Noel…hold it…it's me…Jin…don't…don't you remember me?-Jin said, a bit out of breath.

-Not yet she's not…-Blade said walking toward them.-You should have erase her memory Victor.

-You honestly think you can wake her up with that movie like scene? She will NEVER wake up, ever again…-The general answers.

-2nd threat detected. Name: Unknown. Rank: Captain- Refused promotion to General-Major. Blood soldier, Black beret, former Elite Corp. Threat class: SS. Switching priority…

-Oh, so you want to fight me now?-Blade voice was ironic, but they all recognize the level of demonic in his voice…

-Kill him!-The general ordered.

-Noel! Listen to yourself!

Mu-12 didn't reply, and instead swing the blade directly down the very person who saved her years ago in Ikaruga…

A mist of dirt shook up from the violent impact covers everything.

-Noel! Where are you?-Jin coughs as he tries to see through the smoke.

-You didn't just give up…didn't you Blade?

The dust starts to clear, revealing Blade and Mu-12. Blade stopped the giant sword single handed. They can all see a purple aura in his hand.

-Unknown subtend found. Analyzing… no match found. Taking precautions. - Mu-12 draws back the sword.

-Jin, keep talking to her! I'll hold her off!-Blade said, drawing out his revolvers.

-Okay! Noel! Wake up, it's us!-Jin yelled out at Mu-12

-That's not going to work! Use something else!-Blade is struggling to hold Mu-12 down.

-Noel! This isn't you! You are sweet, shy, loyal, and never wants to fight! Get a grip!

Blade suddenly saw the crystal on Mu-12 helmet sparks once. He immediately recognizes that.

-It's working! But not enough! Say something…from your heart!

-Guh…guh…-Mu-12 starts to struggle, proving Noel is taking control…

-That's it! I'm ending this!

Blade fired a shot right into the crystal on Mu-12 helmet. Immediately Mu-12 broke free from that wrestle fight. Seems like she had a small system crash.

-Say it!-Blade yelled.

-I…

Jin frozen. He…he never said anything nice or from his heart to Noel…his pride starts to take over, and he resents from saying anything…

-Say it!-Blade said, as Mu-12 is fixing herself out off the system failure. She tries to lash out at Jin, but Blade stopped it with his body…

Then…something flashes in Blades mind…

Mu-12 intends to finish off her opponent even in the crash. She bolts at the Blood soldier.

…

…

A shot was fired.

…

…

Jin snap out of it, as the bullet hit the Yukianesa, sent it flying off his hands. The Yukianesa…that was the thing that holding it back? Jin looks up, finding Mu-12 sword going through Blade's chest.

-Guh…ah…-Blade falls to the side, dying…

-Noel…I…-Jin stumbles…

-Threat…Eliminated…S…switch…switching…NO!-There was a short cry among those words from Mu-12…

-Noel? Is that you?

-Pri…prior…priority…BLADE!...Gah…ah…

-Noel! Don't stop! Keep fighting! I…I'm sorry!

Mu-12's eyes widen in shock.

-I'm sorry for treating you like I did! Sorry for tormenting you!

-System…system failure…JIN…-Noel is close to getting control…

-I'm sorry, Noel…really…really sorry…

-S…say it…-Blade said in his grasp for breath…

-NOEL! I LOVE YOU!-Jin yelled.

-AH!-Mu-12 yelled, as another bright light blinds everything, and the shockwave knocked Jin off his feet, flying out a few feet…

Jin wakes up, as Noel did as the same time. Jin can't possibly express his feeling then. He ran to Noel, and gives her a tight embrace…

-Noel…I'm sorry…so sorry…-Jin kept saying, holding on to Noel…

-Major…Major!-Noel broke out crying, holding on to Jin's body…

Blade gasped once…then smiles…if he dies watching this…it's worth it…

-R…Ruyo…I wish we could see each other again…but…fate said differently…

Jin and Noel turns to the dying body, lying quietly to their side. Seeing the huge stabbing wound on his chest, and the blood pool around him, Noel can't help but cry…

-Blade! My god I'm sorry! I'm sorry Blade! I broke my promise! I'm sorry…

-No…Noel…My…appearance starts in your life…with you crying in my arms…and it will end…with you crying…again?

-I'm sorry…I'll try to be strong…to be strong like you…

-Noel…you are just…as beautiful…as your sister…Jin…

-Yes?-Jin said with a level of gratitude, respect and sorrow…

-I…I'm finish now…take care of Noel…keep her safe…keep that smile on her face…it's the only way…to warm your heart…and master your Yukianesa…I…I don't ask you…to…

-I promise…I promise Blade…I'll kill anyone trying to hurt her…

-I'll count on that…

Blade looks to the side, finding Sill standing there, hands clutches, waiting…Jin and Noel recognized just as fast…Noel stands up, pointing her Bolverk at Sill.

-You can't take him!

-I'm not here to take him Noel.-Sill calmly said-Victor's with me. He's tied up before the statue. Like you asked…Jack.

-Jack? Is it…your real name?-Noel turns back down to Jack

-Y…yes…

-Can…can we use it?

-Once…

-Jack…I'm not ready…

-Death…is only…the beginning…You have…no idea…what I am…capable of…

-Will…will I see you again?

-I'm looking forward…to it…-Jack smiles before closes his eyes…

-Jack…

Makoto showed up with support…

-There they are!

…


	12. Chapter 12:A new day

**Chapter 11 could be considered as an ending…but well…for those who wants a happy ending…**

Noel is sitting on a desk, reading a book. It's been 2 weeks since Blade's death. The general is missing, and by those last words, he probably died. For days, the NOL board has been discussing about who will be the new general…

-Hey Noel-Makoto knocks on the open door-What are you doing? You have been reading from that book for the last 2 days!

-This? I…This one of the documents we received searching the laboratory where both me and Blade was created. This one I'm allowed to keep. It's about Blade.

-Well, the Major, or should I say "your" Major is at the meeting. Maybe he's going to be the next General. Maybe you should come see…

-Nah…Jin's a changed man…he will decline from the position.

-Jin? You called him by his name?

-I ah…I don't know what to call him right now…-Noel flustered.

-Oh…Noel…you two…

-No…no…We're not…

-What's wrong about it? He's the perfect guy! He even promises Blade he would protect you!

-Still…

Then, a soldier barge in.

-Lieutenant, there's a hit on the general's tracking device. He's at an old church in the slum.-He said saluting.

Noel stand up, confidently.

-Let's go. Get a squad along…

…

Meanwhile, at that church.

-So, how long are you planning on keeping me in this loose prison?-The general said, suspending from the air by two chains tied to his hands.

-10 more minutes.-Sill said, dumping gasoline into the firewood below.

-I see…

Then, there's that sound of footsteps…

-You know…-Blade steps out into the light-You can't kill a dead guy. Let alone a dead guy with vengeance for the will to live…

-Persistent…-The general smirk…

-I lived through wars, through death, through hell…I see lives taken away in a single bullet, a single sword strike…Then I start to wonder why…Why am I still alive…still standing, looking at the graves of love ones…and when I got the answer…it was too much to bear…

-I made you who you are now, did I? You think I'm responsible for all of this? Cross? Ruyo? You can only blame so many people until you realize it's yourself!

-I didn't blame you-Blade pulls out a small photo of Ruyo…-Normally…A soldier has a picture of their family, their wives, their kids, and they die starring at those picture…Not the other way around…

-It's the price of walking away from your creator…

-Well…let's just say…everything…has a price.-Jack takes out a lighter.

-There will never be…a way out…

-That's right. But I don't plan on running away.-Jack burns the picture in his hand, and then drop it down to the gasoline soaked fire woods.

It ignited…

The smell of burning flesh…

-So what's next, Jack?-Sill ask, approaching him from behind.

-Like I told you-Blade turns around and faces her.-I'm finished. You can go home.

-Where would you go? I destroyed your house, remember?

-It just a hole in the wall, Christina.

-No, where will you go from here, really?

They can hear the NOL surrounding the church.

-I'll find my way…

-I'll see you soon…

Blade walks out to the front door, looking at the huge amount of NOL soldier stacking up there, leading by that familiar figure in with the balmorals cap.

-Can't you EVER leave me alone doing my business?!-Blade yelled out at them.

-Impossible…-Noel said to herself…

…

-What do you mean we got him?-One of the councilors speaks up,

-He quietly turned himself in, sir…-Noel speaks.-He said he wants a death sentence.

-So you are saying the man who is dead for 2 weeks is now alive, and he's asking for a death sentence?-Another councilor speaks up.

-Yes, she meant that-Jin bluntly said, backing Noel.

Then, a soldier approaches the highest councilor in the room.

-Sir, the Imperator Librarius wants to see you.

And just like that, he was pulled away from the meeting.

Then, about an hour later, he returns…

-Lets just put this 853 stuff aside. The Imperator has chosen the new general. All information on this chosen one is kept secret til the revealing day. It is the will of the Imperator. No discussion. Meeting's over.

That's that, I guess…

-So…who do you think the new general would be?-Noel said, as she chats with her friends.

-I say Jin!-Makoto…

-No, Jin is too young…-Litchi argued.

-Who cares, I say Jin too…-Tsubaki…

-What do you think Noel?-Litchi asked.

-She's hoping Jin would be the general…-Makoto said with a playful voice-If Jin's the new general, she would be the general's secretary!

-No!-Noel blushed-I..I don't think he's capable of that!

-Please, Noel…besides the Major, who else would fit?

-I don't know…But we obviously knows someone that's better than Jin…

-Oh…you mean…

Jin barge in on the conversation.

-Noel, you might want to see this.-Jin opens up a rare smile.

-See…see what Major?-Noel became flustered in front of that smile.

-Come with me-Jin grabbed her wrist, then pull her out of the room.

There was a promotion ceremony…

-Noel Vermilion, you are now promoted to the rank of Captain, and you will maintain your status as Jin Kisaragi subordinate, which is in the rank of General Major.

-General Major?-Noel whispered to Jin-You are the new general?

-No.-Jin answers, smiling.-That position belongs to some one else.-He said signaling her to look back.

Noel looked back, and in the back of the room, Blade is standing there, arms cross, smiling. And she couldn't hold it. Noel jumped off the stage, and ran up to him.

-You?! You are the next 5 star general?-Noel barge out…

-Keep it down now, it was supposed to be a secret.-Blade said with a very, very low volume…

-Oops…-Noel looked around, finding all eyes are on them…

…

-So how did you do it? How did you became the general?-Noel asks, as she and Blade are walking on the streets.

-Well…The Imperator figured out I asked a death sentence so I would just come back to life with a clean record, so instead of granting that wish, now I'm stuck with you NOL as the general…

-Well…you would certainly be a great general…

-Let's see if you can become a good captain…

-So…now you are stuck to us, and the paper work of a general…it sounds…

-Nah…I still go out in the field…for all wars I have seen, the soldiers wants a general that fought with them, not giving orders from a comfy room.

-See, you are a great general already!

Blade stopped in front of a restaurant.

-Well, captain, here's your first assignment.-Blade points to Jin, standing by a table inside the restaurant…

-What, I…I can't…I'm not ready!

-And I thought you have changed…-Blade smiles, walking away-Enjoy.

-Wait, wait…how do I look?

Blade turns around and have a good look at her.

-Beautiful.-He smiles, then continues to walk away-Just like your sister.

-Where are you going?

-Who knows? It's a new day.

…


End file.
